The Captive
by obsidians
Summary: Happy New Year, this is for your hung over reading pleasure. While attempting to rescue Cloud from Don Corneo, Tifa disguises herself as a prostitute and Sephiroth thinking her to be one, accidently impregnates her. He wants the child while she doesn't and kidnaps her to make her change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Tifa was frantic when she learned that Cloud had been captured by Don Corneo while crossed dressed and trying to rescue her. The ironic thing was that she had already rescued herself. She had managed to secret a powerful sleep draught when they had captured her, that she had transferred to the blue dress they had dressed her in. She waited until her bored guard was distracted and poured it into his water. She had waited until he was asleep and had slipped away and was on her way home before Cloud had even arrived.

Tifa paced as she imagined all the horrors and tortures Don Corneo might come up for Cloud, she mourned that all of AVALANCHE was away on a mission and realized it was up to her to rescue him.

She monitored the brothel and realized that the girls came and went as they pleased when not on duty. She knew with her figure, she could certainly pass as one of them, but lacked the bee costume they normally wore while working and could think of no way to procure one. Then she heard that there was to be a masked "ball" on the premises for New Years and saw her chance. A quick trip to an erotic dancer store solved her problem and she was ready.

She undressed that night and put on the black satin garter belt and matching g-string and fastened her black sheer stockings to the garter clips. She pulled on the burgundy loincloth dress that was slit on either side to her waist to reveal the smooth band of her garter belt and matching g-string, against her scandalously bare skin of her hips and upper thighs not covered with her stockings. The straps at the top of the dress held up the fabric that loosely covered her unbound breasts. The neckline plunged almost to her navel, revealing her blemish free globes at the sides and in between, allowing just enough material to cover the middle of them. Tifa didn't like the how revealed she was but had to pass as a hooker. She then slathered on makeup to mask her almost wholesome appearance until she barely recognized herself. An hour spent with a curling iron gave her normally slightly wavy hair, wild, loose messy curls. Finally, she put on the stacked high heels to disguise her height and a half mask that matched her dress. What stared back at her from the mirror was a lady of the night, she looked wild, she looked untamed and easily taken to bed.

Tifa felt nervous as she put on the long coat in preparation of the walk to the brothel. She had no trouble gaining admittance to the building as the guards barely spared her anything but a glance of appreciation as she walked in through the trade entrance, following a group of scantily clad women who teased the guards while she just gave them a stiff nod and found a place to stash her coat where she could grab it in a hurry.

She soon stood for inspection by Don Corneo himself and he eyed each masked girl. Some of the outfits were downright lewd, some girls were completely bare breasted and wore just a loincloth or g-string with a mask or had paint on clothes over their bare skin. While others could have passed for nuns or school teachers or wore fetish attire consisting of PVC, latex or leather; proclaiming them to be in the BDSM end of the skin trade. Whereas other girls were dressed similar to Tifa.

Don Corneo examined each and every costume and seemed to approve them all. "Okay ladies, remember decorum, do not be lewd in your mannerisms or speech. You are not expected to sell yourselves tonight, this is a private party with all your fees paid in advance. You will comport yourselves as charming ladies to these highborn gentlemen. They are here to have a good time and you will be their entertainment. You all up for grabs tonight and it is the gentlemen's choice. When they approach you by themselves or have a servant do it on their behalf, you will go with them and you are theirs for as long as they wish tonight. Once they are done with you, you are free to enjoy the rest of the night" he explained. "All limits are off, feel free to eat, drink and dance the night away or go anywhere you want" he added to the women's excited squeals. "Now go to work" he said pointing towards the punter's lounge and with a seductive sway in their hips, the women filed out to do just that.

Tifa followed them with what she hoped was a seductive smile on her face and tried not to blush as each male in the room seemed to strip search her mostly nude body with their eyes, her being the bustiest one in the room. She had decided she was going to do a circuit of the room and then slip up the stairs, find Cloud and free him. Yes she was very visible to the horny crowd but there were plenty of women to satisfy them and she would not go noticed when she disappeared. She could see about finding some kind of disguise for Cloud and then they could both slip out of the building as if he were her John, they could be home by midnight and sharing a bottle of champagne in victory. She was so positive this would work that she could taste it the cold, bubbly flow in her mouth. She could see the gratitude on Cloud's face. It would have happened just that way if only fate hadn't intervened.

Tifa hung back and only smiled at the punters as they surged forward to claim a girl as their own, as Tifa had predicted, the ones the most openly displaying themselves were selected first. She kept on the move, dodging people advances until most men were seated with their girl of choice for the night and she was just about to duck behind a curtain when a hand seized her arm.

"There you are. Glad to see you weren't claimed yet, my employer is most interested in meeting you" he said.

"B-but" Tifa stammered.

'Well are you spoken for, girl?" The large man with mako glowing eyes asked her.

"No" she admitted.

"Then let's get you to your date for the evening" he said towing her firmly by the arm and all Tifa could do was hope that he was a reasonable man that would release her when she explained she was not a hooker, but just in disguise to rescue her boyfriend. She couldn't risk Don Corneo finding out about her rescue attempt or it might make things worse for Cloud and for herself if he captured her too.

"I got the one you wanted, Sir" the man said to a tall, cloaked man she had seen previously wearing a skull mask and cloak. The person appeared to be dressed as the grim reaper.

The person peered at her through his mask "she'll do" he said dismissively in a silky baritone that seemed familiar to her.

"Do you want me to stay? Just in case you need anything" the former SOLDIER said.

"No, leave" the person snapped at him and then leveled his gaze on her, the dimly lit room and cloak draped face covered by the mask gave nothing away as to his identity but there was an odd green glow where his eyes should be. "You, what is your name girl?" He demanded.

"Tif-Tiffany" she stammered, correcting herself.

"That sounds nicely made up" he mused with the slightest hint of mirth in his voice.

"I'm sorry and who are you?" She asked.

"I thought all of your clients were simply Johns to you prostitutes. Does it matter? I'm the one paying for your time. Or are you that particular about who you fuck?" He said with bitterness in his voice.

"Please you have to listen to me..." She said in a soft voice.

"It's time for the masks to come off, I guess that even whores have their standards" he said and threw back his hood and pulled off his mask to reveal himself to be Sephiroth. "Well, Madame, have you anything to say? Unmask yourself" He demanded.

For Tifa, learning his identity was like having a bucket of cold water dumped over her. This was no reasonable man who might even assist her in her quest. He was her enemy who would certainly report her to Don Corneo and seal Cloud's fate and her own.

With trembling hands she removed her half mask and glared defiantly at him, she waited for his reaction and then realized; he didn't recognize her. Ever since she had heard that he had been spat from the lifestream and into someone's duckpond, she had been following his case from afar. She went nowhere where she might chance to meet him.

He had been arrested and stuck into a psych ward until a local lawyer, Dexter Andrews Esq. had taken on his case Pro Bono. He had insisted on Sephiroth's release into his custody. Sephiroth was finally put on trial for crimes against humanity and Tifa had gone out and bought a bright red party dress to wear to his execution, intending to be there to watch it and watch the light go out in his glowing eyes as he succumbed to final death,. However, somehow he had won his trial and got a full pardon and then countersued Shinra for damages incurred while he had been a human experiment and had won that too, then he just seemed to fade from existence. What was he doing in a brothel?

Sephiroth thought the girl looked rather familiar but couldn't quite place her, not realizing she was the same girl from so long ago that he had tried to kill at the onset of his madness. He only vaguely recalled the cute teenaged girl wearing a cowboy outfit that accompanied his guide, that he pretty much ignored during his mission as she lead him to his fatal destination. His now rational self didn't realize it was the same girl all grown up. He hadn't seen her since then as he had no reason to seek her out and had a swiss cheese memory when it came to the past ten years. "Would you like a drink?" He asked her, feeling awkward.

"I'll have a glass of red wine" she said, stalling for time. Could you she punch him out and run? No she didn't have her gloves with her. Could she talk him out of it? She doubted that, she was supposed to be a prostitute and he expected her to fulfil the role she had dressed for. Perhaps she could reason with him? She had heard positive things about him from the few colleagues of hers that had dealings with him. No, as soon as he found out who she was trying to rescue, they both were dog meat. He poured her a glass and she took a nervous sip of it.

"Would you prefer me to shower first?" He asked her.

"No, you look nice and clean" Tifa said, realizing with dawning horror that she would have to go through with the act.

"So I guess we should take our clothes off?" Sephiroth questioned her.

"Um-yeah" she said and tried to steel up her nerves when it was all she could do to _not_ run screaming from the room. She woodenly pulled her dress over her head and forced herself not to clamp her arms over her exposed breasts. She licked her lips nervously and caught the bands of her panties and with a sharp forfeiting breath, quickly pushed them down to her ankles and then did an awkward shuffle when they got tangled on her high heels. With two quick steps, they hit the floor beneath her and she trembled as she straightened up to reveal her full nudity to her enemy, save for her garter belt, stockings and high heels.

He could only gaze at her to see his first naked woman up close and swallowed as his throat got dry. He examined every inch of her from her wild hair, her over madeup face, her ample bosom perched high on her slim frame, her small waist and well groomed pelt of her dark pubic hair, to her long legs still in her stockings and small feet in her high heels.

"Aren't you going to undress?" She asked him, startling him out of his trance and he flinched at what her words meant.

"Huh-oh yes, please turn around" he requested of her.

"What?" She asked him at the ludicrous request.

"I'm new to this and am not used to undressing in the presence of a person of the opposite sex, please indulge me and turn around" he said making an insistent spinning motion in the air with his finger.

Tifa suddenly felt irked more then embarrassed as she turned around at the request of the persnickety man but realized she was facing a mirror, she smirked as he attempted to remove his pants before removing his boots and had to hop in place as he wrenched off first one and then the other while his pants were at half mast and his underwear still around his hips. Managing to rid himself of his bottoms, except for a pair of black socks, he went to undo his shirt and then his eyes raised up to meet hers in the mirror and his face seemed to flame at her muffled giggles.

"I hope you enjoyed your little peep show, you can turn around now" he said and she blushed to find him seated on the bed with only a pillow covering his genitals.

"How would you like to start?" She asked him, feeling exposed as anything as she made herself walk towards him.

"I don't want anything weird, just normal intercourse" he said.

"Any certain position?" She asked him, trying to delay their coitus.

"It doesn't matter as long as its safe. I understand that it's the house policy to use birth control. If you could hand me..." He said, trying to hide his twitching length from her view.

"Of course," she said sliding open the nightstand where such things were normally kept and blushed at the sight of the sex toys in there, but was glad to see lube was present. Seeing a box of condoms, she seized it.

"Here" she said and her eyes went wide to see him _reading_ the instructions. "Do you need help?" She asked him, wanting only to get the whole business over with and out of there and rescue Cloud. Cloud, she thought, he could never know that she had gone to the very gates of hell to rescue him.

"I'm fine, if you could just look away" he ordered her and she did and he hastily put one on, not bothering to hold the reservoir tip to prevent an air pocket.

Tifa took that time to rub lube inside herself, guessing correctly that he wasn't going to take the time to prepare her in the least.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"I don't really know how to begin" he said.

"Just go with however you're comfortable" she said and then gasped when she was suddenly pinned underneath him and without preamble, his large appendage found her sheath and filled her, she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain to be stretched so widely and so deeply, he seemed to be trying to part her very cervix!

"Please give me a second" she gasped out, pinned beneath his larger body with her breasts flattened against his own chest. She appreciated it when he did, but his own face was clenched tightly and he seemed to be biting his lip to the point of drawing blood.

Sephiroth brain could only register how hot the hidden passage of the female he barely knew was, she was clenching on him in a way that made him long to spill his essence into her right then and there. It is only sheer willpower that fought off his impending orgasm, wanting to experience sex to the fullest. Then he slowly started to move in her, setting off a series of whimpers in his partner, he was simply too large and her body too tight after years of abstinence for it to be comfortable for her at first. Her body struggled to accept his bulk while she felt like heaven itself to him. She looped her legs loosely over his knees, allowing him to set the pace.

Sephiroth kept his movements slow at first, sensing his partner's discomfort and knowing he was not a small man, but at the same time wondered why someone who did this for a living would have problems accepting him. Soon however he was able to move in her much more easily as she adjusted to accommodate him, but she was still tight as anything, as if he was being milked by an invisible fist.

Tifa's eyes flew open when he suddenly set a brutal pace and their semi-making love style hyped up to more like an animalistic fucking. Soon both were slick with sweat as the volume of their coupling escalated as cries poured forth that were woven with curse words, grunts, wails and out and out screams when Tifa had each shameful orgasm induced from her enemy's cock. The raw pleasure of the act raced through her system and he struck places in her that had never been breached before until she was wailing like a banshee.

She tried to kiss him, feeling generous and needy at the same time at the bliss he was giving her but his own face was closed off, yet animated by the sex they were sharing and she could only watch him, each pump of his hips was met with a wild flex of her own until his eyes went wide, rolled and he grunted as his essence spilled forth from him in a wild burst.

He all but collapsed forward panting and her arms encircled him automatically, holding him in her embrace, his arms were positioned to support most of his body weight, not wanting to squash the petite hooker beneath him. His face was purposely turned away from her as he sought to compose his features, too embarrassed to be caught looking so vulnerable even to a prostitute that wouldn't care either way about him. Raw emotions washed all over his face while his eyes were full of confusion and covered with a sheen of unshed tears that he tried to contain. He got himself under check just as his breathing returned to normal and with deliberate movements, he moved away from her after tugging himself free of her. She made a small noise at this but looked away from him as he got up and removed the condom from himself to put in the waste basket beside the bed, but something caused him to pause when he saw it contained no sperm.

"Tiffany, I think the condom broke" he commented as he examined it.

"What?" She all but squeaked at the idea and then realized what the fluid leaking from her was.

"I imagine in your profession, you use another type of birth control just in case of this" he said in a calm voice and wondered why she had covered herself with the sheets. Were hookers normally this modest?

"Of course," she lied while she struggled to calculate what time of the month it was, she normally didn't keep that close tabs on her period, it normally arrived around the 20th of every month. It was light enough and she neither bloated or got too crampy for it to be more than a tad annoying and gone within three days. She wasn't sexually active and therefore didn't have to worry about birth control. Even after she had put Cloud back together mentally after Sephiroth interfered with him, he wasn't ready to resume a sexual relationship with her in his confusion. So she kept on being there for him and hoping they would have a family someday and live together as man and wife and provide brothers and sisters for Denzel, rather then continue to live together as celibate roommates. She wasn't a virgin, Cloud had taken care of that one summer night when they were still young and innocent.

"Good, I'll leave you to get dressed" he said, pulling his clothes back on. "I understand that you accept tips" he said, placing a hundred gil note on the nightstand beside her.

"I don't want it" Tifa said what she hoped was a normal sounding voice while struggling not to cry that she had broken her personal vow to Cloud and slept with another man and one he could never forgive her for. He could never know.

"Please, I insist you take it. I understand that you have the night free after-this. Leave here and find something fun to do on this festive night, everyone deserves to have some fun" he said in a contemplative voice. "I thank you, it was very..." He said with a frown, not sure how to describe it, so he left his thoughts hanging and departed, leaving his mask and cloak behind as if no longer needing a disguise. He wore only a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt beneath.

Tifa sprang from the bed and washed herself angrily in the bidet, trying to wash her enemy's filth from her body while crying bitter tears. Once she composed herself, she got dressed and took the grim reaper costume with her, leaving the tip earned from her dark deed still sitting on the nightstand.

After that, it had gone as she planned, she had located Cloud and had knocked his body guards out. He had been hurt and deprived of food and given very little water while in captivity, so she had dressed him in Sephiroth's costume and walked him out of there while he staggered against her as if drunk. She got him home and nursed him back to health and never told him the whole truth about that night.

Two Months Later

Tifa just made it into the forest behind the bar and leaned against a tree to puke and the opened the bottle of water and rinsed out her mouth and stood up with a groan. How much longer could she keep this hidden from Cloud? She had tried to ignore what her body was trying to tell her for months, first her breasts had been overly tender and she had felt queasy a few weeks after her encounter with Sephiroth. Then her period hadn't arrived but she refused to believe what might have happened and carried on as before. Then she started to feel nauseous every morning and refused to even consider the possibility. Then she didn't get another period and had bought ten pregnancy tests and took them all at the same time until ten cheery blue plus signs smiled back at her as if to mock her dawning horror. But she couldn't be pregnant with his child...could she be? Was his altered DNA even compatible with a regular humans? Then she knew that it had to be him, babies didn't come from storks, they came from two people fu-mating. She almost had a panic attack at the idea of what had invaded her body, the Jenova cells that had been introduced to his own DNA invitro, how would they effect a child of his? They had eventually led to her own world collapsing around her while it burned and his descent into madness. It had been a pivotal moment for both that had altered the courses of both of their lives. It was just an innocent child, no it would never been innocent, he probably had never been, it would be an abomination like its father. She needed it out of her body and right now! That resolved, she returned and dressed and went to the WRO hospital unit where as a member of AVALANCHE, she was always welcome to use the facilities. She needed confirmation from an actual doctor of her pregnancy before she would be allowed to terminate it.

Sephiroth so hated the monthly meetings with Rufus that he was forced to endure due to the arrangement that he was allowed to keep tabs on his life. He normally resided in a mountain cabin in Icicle, his life was much different that he now owned property but he still lived a hermit's existence save that he belonged to a community of ex-SOLDIERS who preferred to dwell in the unforgiving weather then live in a world that hated them by association. Though not all were as isolated as himself, many had wives or husbands and families.

He didn't like being back in town, he was accepted where he was and missed his rustic log cabin with its open concept first floor that he could either heat by a wood stove, but had electrical heating as well and a generator as backup, it was nice reading before the over sized windows and would glance out to see the majestic sight of snowy mountains. A cathedral ceiling with a fan redirected the heat back down to him and the two bedroom sleeping loft could be reached by a wrought iron spiral staircase. The kitchen he had gutted and upgraded when he bought the place but he had changed very little otherwise, he had built an adjoining dojo as well but that was about it. The tranquility of the place suited the solitary man, he enjoyed his privacy with no one checking up on him or gawking at his unusual appearance. His life was now completely his own for the first time. The weather wasn't normally so bad that he couldn't drive into the town as he needed to and supplies were delivered to him every Saturday, consisting of a weekly list he would email to the grocery store and would promptly pay them for the credit they extended him once a month. It was much different from his regimented lifestyle from before, but it suited him.

"Are we done here?" He asked Rufus.

"Yes, I'll walk you out" Rufus said, then he got a phone call.

"We have to stop by the medical unit, that was a reported pregnancy" he explained, fishing a cigar out of his desk.

"What does that have to do with you?" Sephiroth asked him with a frown.

"Only WRO employees and some other authorized people are allowed to use the medical unit. I ask to be informed of pregnancies as it's good to show your employees that you care by being the first to congratulate them" he explained to him.

"It's that called prying?" Sephiroth asked him with a frown and slight elevated brows.

"It's call good healthy employer-employee interaction" Rufus insisted. "Okay if you will just give me the woman's medical chart so I can read their last name properly" he requested of the nurse.

"I think you might want to give this one a miss, Sir, she seems most upset..." The nurse objected but handed it over, Rufus stepped past her, followed by Sephiroth who didn't know where to go with all of what was going on, so he just followed Rufus.

The curtain was drawn back when Rufus announced. "Congratulations on your good news, Mrs...Miss Lockhart" he said and his head snapped up when he realized who he was addressing. "Tifa?" He said. "I guess that congratulations are in order for you and Cloud Strife" he said recovering his composure and pressing on.

"Yes quite" she said with a guilty look on her face.

Sephiroth meanwhile was studying her, he wasn't fooled for a minute as to who she was, even without her garish amount of makeup, her wild hair and slutty costume, not that what she had on was any less revealing when he thought about it, it was Tiffany, the hooker from a couple of months ago that he had slept with. "Tiffany?" he said in a questioning tone of voice.

"I don't know who you have mistaken me for" she coldly informed him. "I must go" she said looking only at Rufus.

She left when a hand clamped on her wrist, "you and I have to talk" he insisted.

Tifa looked over the rim of her coffee cup at the man she had hoped never to see again as he drank a cup of tea and seemed more interested in shredding the muffin he ordered then eating it as she told him of the events leading up them sleeping together.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have slept with you nor informed Don Corneo as to your presence. I could have even helped you" he said in confusion.

"Yes because you're Cloud's biggest fan" she said with an unladylike snort.

"Things are different now, I'm different. I still have to atone for what I did to you" he pointed out.

"You were too busy being a whore master to want to help me" she said.

"I was only there because Rufus insisted I take that as a gift and I decided it was time to try such things" he said in a vague way. "I'm sorry what transpired between us, that you didn't want to. I wish you and Cloud joy on your pending arrival" he said, trying to placate the saddened looking girl.

"It isn't Cloud's" she said in a small voice.

"You have other lovers?" he asked her.

"Are you always this obtuse? I have had sex with two men in my life, the first was Cloud and the other one is the father of my child" she said cryptically.

"But you had sex with me too" he objected and then shut his eyes when a glimmer of understanding presented itself. "I'm the father of this child" he said.

"Bingo, you're going to be a Daddy" she bitterly said in a facetious voice.

"Then I guess we shall have to discuss living and custody arrangements, or you do prefer to get lawyers involved?" He said so logically that it baffled her.

"So you're not going to deny it or accuse me of sleeping with other men?" She demanded, recalling her first pregnancy scare with Cloud where he had done both.

"What purpose would it serve for you to lie about the paternity of your child? I don't have a lofty rank anymore and am your ex-enemy, if you say I'm the father, I believe you and shall do my part to assist you financially and physically with this child" he said with resolve in his voice even as he inwardly quaked in his boots at the foreign idea.

"Yeah like I would keep a bastard of yours" she sneered openly at him.

"I shall marry you if you require it" he said, hoping she would say no but remembered how Angeal had drilled into his head that if he got a girl in trouble, he would have to fix it with a wedding ring. It was the right thing to do. Clearly his friend had believed it would happen, while Sephiroth himself never had. Yet here he was faced with an unplanned pregnancy.

"I want nothing to do with you or this abomination, I'm getting an abortion" she said standing up to glare down at him, which didn't help because he was almost a tall as her sitting down.

"You would punish this child for my crimes?" He said getting up himself to loom over her. "What if I want this child even if you don't?" He demanded.

"It's my body; it's my baby. I won't carry a monster born from another monster" she insisted and shook off his hand as he tried to stop her.

"It is not a monster, but a baby and I want it. Would you make yourself a murderess simply because of who the father is?" he asked her.

"It's fitting considering you are a murderer" she snapped at him.

"That wasn't me. If this child was from another man, anyone. You would keep it, right? Tell me" he demanded.

"Perhaps. But it came from you and I can't allow it to be born for that reason. You shouldn't be allowed to procreate anyway, its too dangerous to have another like yourself in this world. You should do the world a favour and get a vasectomy. Sorry, this child is getting out of as soon as the doctor makes arrangements and there is nothing you can do about it" she said and left.

"We'll see about that" Sephiroth said staring after her, the implications of what she said filling his lonely heart with a mixture of infinite joy and dread as he imagined raising a child of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa lay in bed in a drowsy but still awake state feeling slightly guilty over Sephiroth's expression at what she had said in her anger, her abortion was scheduled for tomorrow morning and the child she longed for was to be removed from her.

If it had been from any other man, would she have kept it as Sephiroth had asked her? She reasoned she would have even if it meant losing Cloud forever. She found herself dwelling on how human the child would be, she didn't know the exact makeup as Sephiroth. Was it possible it would be mainly human, could she really abort a tiny, helpless baby?

Then she thought about how he had been at the height of his insanity, the constant smirks, the taunts. Yes she could, she resolved and punched her pillow and turned over in an attempt to sleep. She sensed movement and turned to find a dark figure looming over her, she went to get into defensive mode when she realized the person had green glowing eyes. She reared up and head butted him and she felt a small bit of satisfaction that he grunted at this and then she was up and off of her bed and running in the direction of Cloud's room in her bare feet. However, she was seized from behind and bodily lifted and a leather gloved hand muffled her cries of protest as her bare feet struck uselessly at leather covered legs. Sephiroth, it had to be him, she thought, at his signature green glowing slit pupiled eyes, His trademark uniform, but why was he attacking her?

It happened in an instant, it was like something was forced into her body and she could feel her limbs going lethargic. Her panic fought against the growing grogginess she felt, but soon she surrendered to sleep.

Sephiroth lay her on her bed, taking in her brief camisole and booty shorts and wondered if she had any clothes that covered her navel. She was certainly going to need warmer clothes where they were going and was glad he had been right in his guesses at her sizes as he pulled her garments aside enough only to reveal what the tag read size wise; they did coincide with what he had already bought for her.

He had knocked her out with a spell cast from his body and had to learn how to do this, the way he normally did the spell was intended to kill someone, not knock them out. It was a risk he had had to take, chloroform could have damaged the fetus and simply knocking her out with violence was out for the same reason. Leaving her lying comfortably on her bed, he made a circuit of her room and found a duffle bag and packed it with the sturdiest garments he could find in her wardrobe. He then added lots of her panties and only the necessary toiletries for her, mainly her toothbrush and hairbrush, ignoring all her makeup.

He looked under her sink, certainly she wouldn't need feminine hygiene products he reasoned.

He then pulled a pair of sweats over her sleep outfit and added the thick socks he had brought with him. Then wrapping her comforter around her, he judged her warm enough to get where they were going. He placed the note he had forged in her handwriting on the bed, telling of an emergency in a far off place to throw her friends off their trail. He hooked her duffle bag over one arm, bundled her in his arms and flew out her open window, bound for Icicle.

Cloud woke up and went to find Tifa, he couldn't find her downstairs so knocked on the door to her room and frowned when she didn't reply. He waited a respectful amount of time and then opened the door, apologizing as he did so.

He found her note and wondered why she hadn't simply woken him up before going to visit a sick friend in North Corel.

Yes she looked like she had packed because her ratty old duffle bag she always traveled with was gone and lots of her clothes were missing and her more important toiletries. But it made no sense.

How would she have even gotten there in the middle of the night? Cid hadn't given her a ride and had chewed Cloud out for waking him up so early while Shera's voice chided for him to "be nice" in the background. He had continued with his string of insults, some even directed at Cloud's mother and her fondness for multiple bed partners, before Cid realized that Tifa was actually missing and said they both were going to come over and for Cloud to call the others. Tifa was a very reliable person who would never worry someone by going away without letting everyone know.

He searched her room for clues but found nothing, but knew instinctively that something was wrong, mainly that her bed was unmade. Tifa always made her bed every morning as was part of her ritual and would never leave it in the state it was now.

What had happened to her? He couldn't find her wallet or her PHS, which naturally Sephiroth had thought to bring along and hide.

Cloud searched her room even more thoroughly and finally went into her wastepaper basket, feeling like a snoop, but wanting to find why she might have left or had been abducted. He frowned when he found a paper bag with the name of their local pharmacy on it. It seemed to have been deliberately shoved to the bottom under other more innocuous litter.

He opened the bag and his mouth fell open in shock to discover many positive pregnancy tests. He could only stare at each one as he lined them up until he counted ten in total, each with a blue plus sign on it. But what did it mean? It had been easily five years since he and Tifa had slept together, feeling it not fair to her with his fractured memories and tormented thoughts that often drove him from their shared home. Tifa didn't have any lover that he knew of, so then how could she possibly be... He certainly wouldn't have stood in the way if she had taken a lover and wouldn't have blamed her, if she wanted to marry him and have a family with. Certainly Cloud had kept her waiting for a long time. But if she had taken a lover, she would have told him, she would have introduced him to their friends. To be furtive wasn't in her nature. She was honest to a fault and completely transparent with people. No this was something different, something darker if she felt she needed to hide it.

With concern for her niggling in his belly, he called the others to see if they had clues as to her whereabouts and then called Rufus, who surprised him by already being awake and agreed to come right over, saying he had information for him.

AVALANCHE showed up looking all blurry eyed with dragging tails, expect for the always immaculately ratty Vincent and the neatly turned out Tseng who accompanied a equally immaculate Rufus, who looked way too cheerful for that time of morning as the other people present gulped down coffee that made Cloud keep restarting the coffee pot. Each person had their chance to speak, no one had noticed anything suspicious about the bar owner's behaviour and were flabbergasted when presented with the pregnancy tests.

"Perhaps she's helping a pregnant woman escape her husband because she's being abused by her spouse?" Cid ventured.

"She would have told us" Cloud said.

"Yuffie, do these belong to you? Is she helping you somehow? You can tell us. We won't judge you" Cloud said to her, grasping at straws.

"You did _not_ just go there! Of course not; I'm saving myself for marriage" she said in outrage and looked poignantly at Vincent, he didn't even acknowledge her look and seemed to be lost in thought himself.

"She's pregnant, she came to have it confirmed at the WRO medical unit. I assumed it was yours" Rufus said, looking at the muscular blonde man.

"It isn't" he flatly told him. "Tifa isn't the easy sort, if any of you slept with her, please admit it now. You're all my friends and I will step aside if you promise to do right by her" Cloud said looking at the men.

"It's not Cid's I would kill him" Shera insisted.

"Shit woman, as if she would want an old fuck like me" Cid argued.

"Tifa's like another daughter to me" Barret said.

"I view Tifa as being only a colleague" Vincent said, feeling all eyes on him as the most likely culprit and returned their questioning looks with his own calm carmine gaze.

Finally everyone looked at Rufus and Tseng.

"My personal life if you must know, does not include women" Rufus stated.

Tseng eyes actually went a tad wider than normal at their scrutiny. "I know Tifa only a causal basis, I have never had relations with her. I'm a married man in fact" he explained.

Everyone looked shocked at this information, none even knew his sexual preference and certainly never saw him with any lover, either male or female and he wore no wedding ring. Talk about being able to keep a secret! They all stared at him, waiting for him to explain his last statement and provide them with details as to who his mysterious spouse was. He just stared back at them in a guarded way and they realized that none were forthcoming. So they turned their attention back to the problem at hand with a shrug of their mental shoulders.

As if on cue, a beautiful caramel skinned women with a mouthwatering curvy figure, large dark eyes and dark curly hair that reached the middle of her back stepped into the room wearing a TURKS uniform, "Director, I know you asked me to wait in the car, but I have to use the washroom" she said.

"I completely understand Sai" Tseng said. "My business here is nearly through and then can go to the department store as you requested" he said.

"Good because the sale for those blue peacock feather patterned drapes I want for the living room ends today" she reminded him and her familiarity with her supposed superior quickly clued everyone into what they true relationship was, as much how Tseng's normally stern features softened slightly when he looked at her.

"The washroom is just through that door, Mrs. Xu" Cloud said on impulse.

"Thanks" she said, not even catching herself when she did.

"Sai? Isn't that the new girl who was hired about six months ago and who promoted as your partner?" Rufus asked him.

"Yes she's very good at her job" Tseng observed in a neutral sounding voice.

"And her job would be picking out curtains for your living room?" Cloud returned.

"My private life is simply that; private" Tseng replied, narrowing his eyes at them. "Now if you will excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be" and departed.

"See you in the WRO medical chamber soon" Rufus called after him.

"Does anyone have any clue as to who could be the father of her child?" Cloud demanded of them at large after they had left.

"I don't want to be pointing fingers, but Sephiroth had an odd reaction to seeing her there" Rufus said. "He called her Tiffany."

"Rufus, I think you had better explain how you knew about her pregnancy when the tests are supposed to be confidential and how Sephiroth happened to be there in the medical unit" Cloud demanded.

"It seems to be a coincidence" Cloud said upon hearing Rufus's explanation. "He probably just mixed her up with another girl."

"He seemed to be following her out" Rufus said with a frown, remembering how Sephiroth had all but sprinted after her while saying a hasty goodbye. It could be nothing, but somehow it seemed significant to the ever suspicious Rufus.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Cid said dismissively. "As if Tifa would let him come within ten feet of her"

Tifa woke up to see snow swirling down onto her skylight, the view would have been peaceful but she had no skylight, the bed was comfortable and the duvet warm and inviting but it wasn't her bed, this one was king sized with what looked to be a homemade wooden headboard and footboard. The exposed beams looked like the inside of a log cabin and although the room was cozy with a fire going in the fireplace, she had no clue where she was or how she had gotten there. She got out of bed and frowned to find herself wearing a long, practical flannel nightgown. She took a few steps towards the door when it flew open and she was pinned to the bed before she even registered it, her tiny wrists pinioned over her head by large pale hands and Sephiroth loomed over her, yet he didn't look threatening, he was merely just holding her in place.

"What have you done to me? Where am I?" She demanded.

"I did nothing to you but put you under with a mild sleep spell and changed you into pajamas more suited to my place. I had my eyes closed while I did this, you have my word as a gentleman. It's very simple, if you are going to attempt to murder my child, you are going to become a guest here for the duration of your pregnancy. You shall not be harmed in anyway. I shall take care of you and see to any needs you have, but you are not having this abortion. I want this child, shouldn't my rights as its father matter? Now get dressed and then I show you around" he said opening a drawer and tossing clothes towards her.

She glared poignantly at him. "I shall wait outside of the door, you have five minutes or do you want me to dress you?" He questioned her with a leer before closing the door behind him that caused her to spring into action. She met him wearing a teal blue sweater and jeans that fit her perfectly...and a look on her face that would have made a lesser man feel nervous. He did not look cowed. He wore a black sweater and dark grey combat pants. With his hair back in a braid, he looked quite normal and not the mad leather clad General. Tifa found herself being mildly surprised he wore other clothes or even owned any besides his uniform.

"You kidnapped me!" she demanded of him.

"I took you on as a guest" he corrected her. "Now come, here you will find any sharp objects in the place kept in here" he said indicating to a safe. "Only I know the combination and it's not written down anywhere."

"I'm immune to the effects of all poisons, including those residing in common household cleaners, so don't bother trying to poison me. I don't sleep soundly; the slightest noise can disturb my slumber, so don't bother trying to run away. I do have a snowsuit for you, but it gets bitterly cold during the night and even wearing it, you would most likely freeze to death or close to that before I find you and I will find you and when I do, I shall take you to bed with both of us naked to raise your temperature with my own body warmth. There is a road that runs beside the cabin but the nearest neighbour is thirty miles away and is loyal to me and shall detain you and return you to me because he believes you to be my beautiful but mentally deranged wife. I don't own a phone of any description, I communicate only through the internet on my computer and that is password protected. Finally, the truck outside won't start for you, you need a retinal scan in order to make it work and the eye _must_ be alive. Don't go getting idea. I rarely need to go out, so can stay right here with you and I can take you with me when I do leave. So you shall remain here with me, I already found a ob-gyn in town to monitor your pregnancy, she also thinks we're married and you shall say nothing to her to dissuade her of this notion. Any questions?" He asked her facetiously.

"I won't submit to this" she cried. "You can't keep you here with you. I shall escape or my friends shall find me."

"No one knows I live here except some other members of SOLDIERS who are loyal to me and know how the outside world views them and other people who came here for any reason that makes them not blend into normal society, picture this as a town made for circus ex-sideshow members. No one will think to look for you here, no one knows of our connection or the identity of your child's father, if anyone knows of your pregnancy at all besides Rufus, the doctor, yourself and myself. You can safely give birth here, give me our child and then go back to your normal life. That is what is going to happen" he concluded.

"Why are you so gung-ho on being a father? You want to experiment on it and create another SOLDIER program?" She said and actually felt bad when he flinched at this.

"I'm not Hojo, I would never harm a child of my blood or any child. I have no one in this world, is it so wrong for me to want family? I shall raise it alone if I have to, this child shall have a proper childhood attending the best schools, have friends, do after school sports and do all of the things..." He said and suddenly he stopped as if he were revealing too much.

"I'm sorry I said that" she said and even under the circumstances, meant it.

"I don't need your pity. Breakfast shall be fifteen minutes, have your shower or do whatever you need to do. I think I'm being more than fair, you are not tied to a bed or locked in a barred room you, can move about the house and exercise in the dojo and I shall take you to town when I go myself. Comport yourself well, live by my rules and your time shall fly by. However, you do need to wear this when you go into town with me" he said handing her a plain white gold band.

"Why do I need to wear this?" She demanded.

"I told everyone I took on a wife, I can hardly have you show up without a wedding ring to support that claim" he said.

"You know just because people are expecting, it doesn't mean that they automatically have to marry" she said with exasperation in her voice.

"You would have people believe me such a cad that I wouldn't marry the mother of my child?" He said in a shocked voice as if it were the worse crime in the world he could think of.

Tifa could only raise her eyebrows up in surprised at what an old fashioned a view he had towards unplanned pregnancy. "So you would have me support your lies with a fake ring?" She asked him.

"The ring is real and the lie only necessary because you won't grant me your hand in marriage and I won't force you before a priest for a shotgun wedding, I can grant you that much. Parents should be married, hell even my psychopathic parents were legally wed, it is just what I believe and have been taught. I know what I'm doing in wrong and against the law even, but I cannot allow you to terminate this child. Just live quietly with me and it will all be over soon, you have no choice in the matter anyway" he told her.

That was a month ago.

Sephiroth sighed as he took his shower, wondering why he hadn't ripped out his hair in trying to live with a person who flaunted his rules at every given turn. She had tried to escape so many times and somehow had even flirted a young man into coming to her aid one day. He had just managed to stop the young man's truck and he had carefully explained that Tifa had mental problems and that she couldn't remember that they were married and she carried their baby. Somehow, he had believed him and left her to his care, Tifa hadn't spoken to him for a week; it had been so peaceful.

He could feel the massage function of the shower head relax his constantly aching muscles that were always on the alert for his roommate's antics to return to her normal life. He didn't see why she was resisting so much. Few reputable doctors would preform an abortion after the first trimester and she was now fourteen weeks along and starting to show.

He easily caught her wrist with one hand and plucked the steak knife from her, pinned her against the wall and smirked at her. "How kind of you to join me. If you wished to shower with me, all you had to do was ask" he said, giving her a flirtatious wink that made her blush. She wore a white flannel nightgown that was slowly turning transparent in the spray of water that covered them both. "Have a good look at me, do you want to me to flex my muscles for you?" He asked her facetiously and then felt uncomfortable to have her wine coloured eyes boring into his while the water showed him the body he hadn't seen since their one fateful night together, her breasts had increased in size and her belly was now a tight, small convex but that didn't diminish her beauty. She was one of those women who seemed even more beautiful at the height of her fertility and men's eyes seems to follow her wherever they went.

"Go to hell" she snarled, breaking the mood.

"Well, you won't be the person sending me there" he said, turning off the water "I don't know why you keep resisting me" he said, releasing her and reaching for a towel, hoping to cover up his erection before she discovered it

"I just want my freedom, I miss my friends" she said.

"I just want my child. I would release you today if you would only sign the document giving me full custody of it and acknowledging me as its father. You could be with them before the day is through. Give up this fight, you can't win, you must feel something as it grows in you" he said, toweling himself off and noting how she glanced between his legs. Pregnancy hormones, he deduced and wondered if that was the way he needed to tame his little hell cat and if he was he willing to take that step.

About three weeks later she stopped attempting to escape.

After almost two months of little sleep and constantly having to be on guard, he fell asleep on the couch and when he finally did wake, he found that she had covered him with a blanket and was making dinner for them both and wondered about the change in her.

Tifa looked at herself in the mirror and turn in profile to examine her small baby bump and lifted up her sweater to bare the pale moon of her belly to her own view. She ran her hand down in it wonderment, hardly believing it was actually her in the mirror. She was petite and slight so she was showing more than a curvier woman would. She knew now it was too late to have an abortion but tried to emotionally distance herself from it, not allowing herself to get too attached to it, or its father. She was troubled by her developing feelings for both.

Given that there was little to do at Sephiroth's place, she had been forced to interact with him more than she would have at first, but she was a social person and he was the only one to talk to. So she had gotten to know his real core personality that she had gotten to know briefly in Nebeilhem. He was guarded for the most part, very conservative to the point of being stuffy and almost stogey. He had a very strict moral code instilled in him by the army and his friend, Angeal. Angeal it seemed had a very old fashioned view of what was appropriate when it came to dating and was a perfect gentleman from the sound of it. This seemed to be quite the opposite of his other friend, Genesis who seemed to slut around. Zack she had met and he had seemed very immature to her even back then.

Sephiroth wasn't one for talking at length but he was a good conversationalist and actually quite witty when he felt in the mood. He was polite and took care of all of her needs as he has promised, she lacked for nothing but freedom. He tried to keep her happy, ordered books for her to be delivered alongside the constant stream of his own. He got cable so she could watch her according to him "sickening" soap operas. However, she was never without him, they worked out together while he did his katas and did weight training she did her own workouts she had had to modify due to her increasing girth. He loved to take long walks on the more mild days and she found herself staring at him while he walked in silence with a contented smile on his face he never seemed to be aware of. There is where he appeared to be the most human with his hair streaming from under the black toque he wore along with his black snowsuit and his face pink from the cool air. There was something almost endearing about how the snowflakes would stick to his long black eyelashes. He would sit her on the couch and wrap a blanket around her when they got back and make them hot chocolate. Somehow this touched her.

There were times she could see the father in him and it made her wonder, what if? How his eyes went soft with happiness at their ultrasounds where he looked so longingly at the image of the fetus. How he stroked her belly so tenderly was enough to make her want to cling to him and lose herself in his embrace, feeling so lonely without her friends around.

Yes his temperature was higher then that of a normal man but he still liked warmth, although his place was cozy, he normally dressed warmly as she had learned to emulate this, her old habit of wearing brief camisoles and booty shorts not appropriate to the situation.

There was how gorgeous he was and she wanted him, this should would never admit to him, it was like living with a supermodel. Yes he looked exotic compared to other men, but his unusual eyes dilated the same as hers. As for his hair, she certainly knew that part of him, in her boredom one day, she had asked to examine it and he had conceded. She had taken the glittering strands and fanned them out, it was so fine but thick. Soon she was wrapping it around her hands and carding her fingers through it, entranced by the texture of it and how it seemed immune to tangles. Playing with it like a child would their mother's hair until he politely asked her to stop. She blushed when she realized in her exuberance, she was imagining him teasing her by drawing the heavy, cool weight of it over her naked body, along her hard nipple tipped breasts, swirling it over her taut belly and running it between her inner thighs and her wet...she let that thought drop as she released it.

She imagined how he would feel taking her with his large powerful body on top of her own or from behind and would get wet at the idea, or her on top of him. Sometimes she would find herself staring at him, not that he wore his clothing extremely tight but the way his garments draped him and what her memory supplied, made her desire him, even his scent alone was enough to set off her already rampant hormones. He would find her staring at him and would look questioningly back at her, being as naïve as he was.

He could feel the heat of her stare at these moments and wondered if she desired him as he did her. He had been keeping his distance from her sexually even though it was her that had awaken his own, not wanting her to think he was attempting to take advantage of a already precarious situation. He dreamed of taking her again, stroking her beautiful body to arousal. All he had seen of her was her belly, which she allowed him to examine and touch as he would. Yet he could sense her eyes on him. Did she want him too?

That answer was provided to him when he busted into her room one night out of concern for her and found her in an extremely compromising position and realized her stifled moans had nothing to do with pain as the naive man had thought. He hastily averted his eyes while her she glared at him through unfocused eyes to be interrupted at such a pivotal moment.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were in pain" he apologized, feeling like a fish out of water, as he always seemed to when dealing with her on any sexual level.

"You could have knocked" she snapped, covered her genitals with a pillow.

"I didn't know you...did this" he said, positive he was glowing in the dim light.

"I have pregnancy hormones that make me crave sex in a way I have never before and there is no relief in sight" she said as crudely as possible.

"I could, we could...if you want" he all but stammered uncharacteristically.

"Please. As if I want to have more lousy sex with you. For your reputation back in the day, you're a miserable fuck" she lied with a smirk, not caring after all that he had taken from her and angry at her own body's betray. She was surprised at the hurt look he gave her and stiffly marched from the room and she could hear his door slam. She frowned, wondering at his reaction. She had expected him to remind indifferent to what she said or did as he did most things. Yes he did have emotions she had discovered but preferred not to show them unless the circumstances were dire. Had he actually flinched?

Suddenly she felt bad, okay obviously he had thought her to be a prostitute at the time and was sure he took more care with his actual lovers. Why would he be hurt by her critiquing his sexual performance? Should she apologize?

Sephiroth lay on his bed and sipped on the one lone bottle of alcohol he kept in the house that he had secreted in his own bedroom in case his pregnant captive wanted to add prenatal drinking to her list of ways to defy him.

He normally didn't drink but what Tifa had said had wounded him to the core. How was he expected to be a good lover when he had been so newly deflowered by someone who hated him? He'd never even kissed someone and now he was acting as an unwanted co-partner in a pregnancy. He didn't know how to act, he didn't know what to do beyond what he could research about pregnancy and didn't even had anyone to ask for advice. How had his life come to this?

Every since he had been "introduced" to society, there had always been people wanting to make a sexual conquest of him due to his supposed pretty features. He snorted at this, as if the way he looked had ever done him one lick of good, if anything it just served to remind him of how different he was from others.

Even at fourteen he had had both men and women coming onto him, some even old enough to be his grandfather or grandmother, some out of lust and some sought the perceived prestige his title could bring them.

Yet for all of that, he lived as a monk. Even as a grunt it had been easy for him to disguise sexual shyness and lack of experience with coolly polite and indifferent refusals. Yet despite that, rumours were abound about his sexual prowess. Perhaps he wouldn't have refused all if someone had offered him affection rather then just lust? Or someone just tried to get to know him before trying to rush him into bed?

He remembered how he struggled that night to make himself preform sexually with Tifa, he hadn't wanted to, but at the same time he had forced himself to, just wanted to experience normality for once in his life. He had been rather drunk at the time and had felt hallow afterwards. He blushed painfully to remember how vocal he had been, it had been a truly shameful experience for him. He also remembered struggling not to cry at the end and wondered what had brought him to such low depths. He never cried, hadn't for years, it was like his life had dried up his tear ducts.

Yet what Tifa had said had wounded him to the core, but why should he care about what she thought of how he was in bed? He had thought he would be safer getting the whole thing over with a pretty girl who meant nothing to him and never expected to see her again. But of course, he had to choose his enemy, impregnate her and now held her hostage because he wanted someone to love, if only a child. Was he truly that despicable?

He had deduced a long time ago what type of women he liked, he liked them busty and filled with the milk of human kindness. He had learned this by observation, he didn't like brazen women who flaunted their sexuality for all to see. He would watch his men as their sweethearts and wives said goodbye to them as they left to go on missions. He didn't envy the men for their women who practically fucked them in public during their goodbyes. Who he envied was the men with their less outgoing conservatively dressed and virtuous wives who said their demure goodbyes, who he knew would wait faithfully for their spouses and take them to bed happily upon their return to celebrate. There had never been anyone to say goodbye to Sephiroth and worry about his returning, he had never had a lover or companion of any description and never would, who would take someone who almost destroyed all of Gaia as spouse? It was ironic, all he had ever wanted was love and the person who carried the only family he would ever know didn't want it and hated him.

He could feel the alcohol clouding his mind and welcomed the sweet release from having to think, having to be on guard all the time. He sighed and settled into the calming numbness, his self esteem at a all time low to have to live with someone who verbally abused him at every overture of kindness he strove to give her.

Tifa lingered outside of Sephiroth's door the next morning, having a bad feeling as he was normally the first one awake and then finally knocked.

"Go away" Sephiroth said in a strange sounding voice.

"Are you okay?" She called to him.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone" he snapped.

"No you're not, let me in" she demanded, rapping on it harder.

"Just leave me be" he called.

"No, open this door or I shall break it down" she insisted.

"Just go away..." He called and then looked up sharply as she hit the door frame and grunted, he sat up as she did this a couple more times and quickly went and opened the door, catching her flying towards it again. "Are you insane? You could hurt yourself or the baby" he chided her.

Tifa looked up and was shocked to see that he appeared to be drunk and his swollen lids indicated he'd been crying. He still wore his clothes from the night before and his hair was uncharacteristically messy.

"Sephiroth, are you okay?" She asked him, lying a hand on his cheek and he flinched from her touch. This made him bangs cover his face, she now knew he wore his hair to its extraordinary length not out of affectation but used it as a type of shield and she suspected that it had been like that since he was young. Probably wanting to something to hide him and this was the only answer. Only one of his glowing eyes was now visible.

She stopped, wondering at the aura of depression that hung around him. "Why are you drinking? You can't drink" she asked, knowing about how mako men reacted to alcohol.

"Why should you care?" He all but slurred.

"I do care for you" she said, wondering why she felt the need to reassure him of this.

"Yeah right" he said. "You want to know why I was "a lousy fuck" as you said? It is seemed like I lack experience, It's because I do. I was a virgin. Are you going to laugh at me?" he spat at her. "You deflowered me. Deflowered: such a romantic sounding word" he sourly said.

Tifa felt like her knees would collapse and sat heavily down on the chair beside his bed while his one pained eye examined her. "But you thought I was a-why would you choose your first time to be with a...?" she asked him.

"Whore?" He said with a bitter laugh. "All anyone has ever offered me was lust, not affection, they didn't care about me, it was all about physical desire or to gain power. When a woman of my choosing was offered to me, whose job was to love, but didn't really care who. I thought; why not? I could have anonymous sex with someone with no one being the wiser and the gils would keep her silence. Of course I had to choose the girlfriend of that man that killed me more than once. Ironic."

"It should have been with someone who cared about you a great deal" she said.

"Oh you're here to lecture me on the finer points of virginity? There was no one, there never has been, there were just people wanting a conquest. I never had a chance to meet a nice, caring person. I suppose your first time was so special?" He asked her facetiously.

"I was in love with him, it still hurt but he really tried to make it special for me" she said.

"Let me guess, was it Cloud by any chance?" He demanded.

"Yes" she said.

"Ah childhood sweethearts, what must that have felt like? I bet you were the prom King and Queen" he said facetiously.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"I can see it now, hometown boy and girl growing up side by side, parents friends, schoolmates who explored their sexuality together when younger, more so when puberty hit and one day you both shall probably marry. You would have probably have been a long time ago if crazy Sephiroth hadn't interfered. I really am a dampener on your relationship and now I knocked up the future Mrs. Cloud Strife and threw another monkey wrench into your plans" he said sounding so bitter her heart went out of him.

"Our lives weren't perfect even before you came along" she said if only to cheer him up a bit.

"At least you had all that, I never got to experience any of those things, heck I never even got to kiss a girl in any of my lifetimes" he admitted. "No one ever cared..." He said. "Just leave Tifa, I don't want you to see me like this. Wait, want to see something" he suddenly asked her and pulled out a picture from a drawer.

She looked down to see what it was of, it was of him but not him, someone had doctored the photo to give him a more normal skin pigment, dark hair and regular green eyes with a normal pupil. "Both my parents had dark hair, I could have had either dark brown or green eyes. I think they would have been like my mother's if no one had interfered with my DNA. "That's probably what I would have looked like. I might have had almond shaped eyes because I am half Wutaian. I bet you didn't know that about me? Do you think I would have been handsome?" He asked her in a bitter sounding voice.

Tifa set the photo aside and softly said "I think you're handsome now."

"For a freak" he spat out.

"For you, you have your own brand of handsomeness. I said some things I didn't mean and I hurt you."Tifa looked away, not sure what to make of him acting so vulnerable. She didn't want to feel sorry for him, she wanted to hate him. She had never seen him acting so human at this display of emotions. She suddenly felt guilty for not realizing he suffered from periods of depression and that he had self esteem issues as well. Now she understood how hard this situation was for him, he wasn't good with relationships because he never had been in one and now he made his first women pregnant. He presented himself as being untouchable and aloof from common emotions yet he did experience them and acutely when the situation warranted. He did care about her as much as he was able to with his stunted emotional growth. He seemed so powerful it was easy to forget how lonely his existence had been how he had been little more than an object everyone used and finally lost his mind and body to the first being who offered him love. Sensing his need for TLC, she responded to it like a sirens song as she did anyone in pain.

Gently, she reached up and pushed his bangs back. "You're hurting and probably should go back to bed and sleep off your alcohol, you are lucky you don't get hangovers" she said.

"Tifa, what are you doing?" He asked her as she caressed his features and he went ridged in shock as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug and he stood there paralyzed and then as if by their own accord, his arms came up and wrapped around her and his head settled on top of hers.

"You've been taking care of me since I got here, let me take care of you for once" she said, leaning back so she could look at him.

"But" he protested.

"No but, get into your jammies then I'm going to tuck you into bed" she insisted. "You have five minutes to get ready or I shall come in here and change you myself" she playfully said with a wicked smile as she went to stand in the hallway.

He felt confused by her change in attitude, having never seen the caring side of her before, but used the washroom and did as she suggested. She soon returned. "What will you do as I sleep?" He asked her.

"There's laundry to do, I can wash your underwear without blushing, unlike you when you wash mine. I have books to read, I'm not going anywhere. Get into bed" she ordered him pulling back the sheets.

"You promise?" He asked her.

"I promise, under the covers with you" she insisted and he did as she bade.

"I'll have dinner ready later" she promised him and his eyes went wide as she gave him a peck on the lips and he actually blushed. "Now you've been kissed" she said with a grin at his reaction and he in his tiredness thought she looked like an angel at how her own dark fall seemed to cover them both as if in protection of him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked her groggily.

"Because I like you" she admitted.

"You do?" He asked her.

"I do" she said drawing the covers over him.

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked her.

She sat beside him "of course. You would have been prom king for sure, you would have been one of those strange combination of brains, beauty and brawn that the girls would have been fighting over" she promised him and he soon nodded off and she could feel a tug at her heart at the sight of how young and vulnerable he looked as he slept, but quashed this notion. She gently brushed away some strands of his hair caught in the corner of his mouth. She hardened her and forced herself to think about Cloud and how her heart was betraying him when her treacherous mind made her remembered the stacks and stacks of wedding magazines she had secretly bought over the years, a wedding dress she had started making years ago that was now hopelessly out of date and certainly would not fit her present body now. Three types of wedding plans half baked in binders, one destination wedding, one small and low key and a full blown church wedding; all waiting for a diamond ring to appear or at least the question to be asked and so many nights sleeping alone. No, she loved Cloud and always would she firmly reminded herself as she flicked off the lights and gently shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad people are enjoying this series. I have been asked who Sai is, she's none other then a self insertion character that sakurablossomhime created to join her favourite characters in certain fics. The ending gratuitous sex scene was written entirely by her and donated generously by her. Thanks my favourite love!

Sid :)

Rufus had discovered that Sephiroth had taken him up on his brothel gift at Don Corneo's where Rufus had purchased a girl for him in hopes of loosing up the tightly wound man. His inner sources failed to identify the girl he was with, so he had the ex-SOLDIER member he had requested accompany Sephiroth come to his office. "What can you tell me about her?" He asked him, where he was seated at a table with Vincent, Tseng, Sai and Cloud.

"She was petite, about five foot two or three inches, with long dark wild hair past her ass, wore a lot of makeup and she was very busty. I remember she had unusual eyes, they were a reddish colour" he said with a frown.

Sai and Tseng exchanged glances at this while Vincent sat forward. "Like mine?" He asked the man.

The man, Mark looked at the demon-gunman."No, hers were darker" he responded.

"What did she say her name was?" Tseng asked him in a calm voice.

"Tiffany, I heard her say it as I left, she kind of hesitated when she said it, I guessed that she was new, more girls know their working name" Mark replied.

"Tiffany?" Rufus said, looking up sharply.

"Would you know the woman if I showed you her picture?" Vincent asked him.

"I should, she was certainly memorable" Mark agreed.

Vincent opened his wallet and showed him a picture of them both taken at party at her bar, Mark frowned at it.

"That's her. Her hair is different and she's not wearing her garish makeup, but there is no disguising that figure."

"Thanks Mark, one more question. Did they have sex?" He asked him.

"The General didn't say anything about it, but they were certainly in the room long enough to and it smelled like sex when I returned and he seemed kind of upset, but it could have been my imagination" Mark said.

"Thanks, you're free to go" Rufus said.

"Why would Tifa have felt compelled to go ahead with the act?" Sai asked the other men.

"Because of me. She was there because she was rescuing me that night and was probably thought Sephiroth would turn her in and make things worse for me if she didn't. Goddess Tifa, what have you done?" Cloud said in an anguished voice that caused the kind-hearted Sai to pat his knee.

"We need to find out where Sephiroth lives" Rufus said.

Tifa had just finished chopping vegetable for their breakfast when Sephiroth joined her in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the now six-month pregnant girl.

"Like a beached whale" she complained.

"You don't look like one" he said, observing how still had long supple limbs, her belly was large of course but still compact for the stage of her pregnancy.

"All I can think about is chocolate and it's not like I can go and get some. Why the hell would anyone choose to live in so cold and isolated a place?" She said in frustration.

"Cold doesn't bother me, people judging me for what I technically didn't do, does. I'll run you into town and we can get some, but you can only have a certain amount each day because it has caffeine in it" he admonished her.

""Nag, nag, nag. You're like a mule: tenacious and difficult to deal with, only twice as stubborn" she snapped at him. "Goddess, I have to get out of here" she said with a sigh.

"And do what?" He asked her. "Perhaps you would like to have dinner in town tonight? This place is sorely lacking when it comes to entertainment, all they are offering now is some kind of weird night where you dance on a skating rink" he said dismissively.

"Really?" Tifa said with her eyes lighting up.

"You like such activities?" He asked her.

"I took skating lessons for years" she said, "I'm pretty good if I do say so myself."

"In Nibelheim? I remember it to be quite warm there" he said lifting his eyebrows slightly at this.

"It wasn't so primitive that we didn't have indoor skating rinks" she chided him. "So, can we go?" She almost begged him. "You can skate, right?"

"Of course," he lied.

"You could have just told you can't skate" Tifa observed from where her own ice dancing moves were attracting attention while he struggled just to stay upright.

"Nonsense it's a matter of balance and mind over matter and I have excellent coordination. I can learn any skill I wish to within a very short period of time" he bragged as he forced himself to stand upright and promptly ended up falling on his butt.

"You might want to ice that, it looks like that might bruise tomorrow" she observed, gliding in circles around him like she was born figure skating. Although she was more awkward then before, it felt good to be doing something besides hanging around his place.

"I almost never bruise" he said, making himself get up and refusing her helping hand, it would be a like a humming bird attempting to help tow an eagle to flight.

"Come on, you just have to learn to stand up and then skate forward, it's just like walking but you're gliding instead" she encouraged him.

He could feel the eyes of other men upon her and wished she had just worn her normal pants. No today she had worn a light denim cut off skirt and although she wore thick black wool tights underneath, somehow the contrast between the length of her skirt and her long legs in tights were attracting a lot of attention. Most people in town at least knew about her and knew she was supposedly spoken for, but single females were few and far between. Her winter jacket mainly hid her baby bump but there was her damned fertility goddess glow to deal with. Not that he was worried about other men coming onto her, he just didn't like other men giving her admiring looks, this bothered him.

He glared in challenge. It seemed everyone else had been born on ice, like her as they glided past them while she held onto his hands as she towed him as she skated backward while he struggled to remain upright. "Very good, now you stop by using your toe picks like this" she said showing him by bringing the toe of her own white skates up. "Now you try, I'm only going to let go of you for a second" she all but cooed and that raised his ire as he was the tallest one there in his own black skates and clinging to a small female like a child. He tried to do as she suggested but ended up sprawling forward.

"We can stop if you want" she offered.

"No I will not be beaten by pair of metal tipped shoes" he insisted. "I really think I'm getting the hang of it" he insisted while his knees wobbled.

"You could just have a seat and watch me if you want. Let me impress you with my fancy moves" she volunteered.

"What can you do?" He asked her. He gaped as she did some spins and then launched herself into a double axel. "What the hell are you doing? Your pregnant. Your center of gravity is off, you could have hurt yourself" he chided her, causing some couples dancing by smile at how concerned he sounded about his wife.

She took his hands again and made him slowly skate with her, "I've been skating since I was six, I can adjust to a new center of gravity very easily" she explained.

"Just don't do jumps again" he groused.

"I swear I won't" she said, just having fun skating again, it did kind of entertain her to find out what there was something Sephiroth did not excel at, but then she reminded herself how much he had missed out on. He did grow slightly better until he could at least skate forward and she glided beside him. She was amused, the Dreaded Demon General of Wutai was skating like a penguin, he was all gangly arm movements with his knees bent as he launched himself forward.

"You're improving" she encouraged him. "You do have natural rhythm" she said when she released his hands.

"Great, since my career as a General is over, I can look forward to my brilliant new career as a figure skater" he said sarcastically.

She laughed, "I like when you try to be funny" she said turning so she was skating backwards in front of him again and adding some twirls to show off.

"What do you mean try?" He deadpanned. "I'll have you know that my friends really appreciated my sense of humour."

"I would hate to encounter _their_ senses of humour in a dark alleyway if they thought yours to be stellar" she teased him, examining him as he managed to glide rather well towards her. She liked watching him when his guard was done and his core personality emerged, he could be quite good company when he put his mind to it. They still hadn't slept together, although she sensed he would be willing at how she would find him looking at her in a contemplative way. She refused to give into hormones in her need to be true to Cloud, as gorgeous as Sephiroth was and no matter how her feelings for him had deepened (not that she would ever admit this to him) he would never be her true mate. Cloud was her one and only. Yet sometimes when Sephiroth offered her the slightest bit of affection, she wanted to offer herself up completely to him but didn't. He wasn't the affectionate sort, but his large hands stroking her belly when their child kicked or rubbing the sore muscles of her back wasn't out of the question.

She and Sephiroth had finally reached a truce, she would carry their child and custody would be arranged though their lawyers.

"Can I have this dance?" a voice asked her and Sephiroth looked at the young man sharply.

"That is out of the question" he snapped.

"I meant with her" he said and Sephiroth fumed, "she's with..." He objected.

"I would love to" she said and he took her arms and started to skate waltz with her, shooting him a look of triumph over the other man's shoulder. Sephiroth fumed as he stared at her while she danced with perfect synchronicity with the other man. He loathed him on sight, especially that he happened to be blonde, she seemed to prefer suitors who had that hair colour.

She was all smiles as she waved goodbye to her dance partner and skated back to him.

"What the hell are you doing? You're here with me" he snapped.

"As I told Tom" she said.

"Who, oh him" he said.

"You're jealous" she ventured.

"What nerve you have to suggest such a thing" he said skating away from her.

"So, you don't mind that he gave me his number?" She innocently said.

"He did what now?" He demanding, going to stop by going sharply upturning his toe picks, only he fell over and kept going until he did a face plant into a snowbank.

"Sephiroth" Tifa yelled and skated to his side. He leaned up, snow stuck to his angular features and was matted into his hair, Tifa automatically started shaking his hair free of clinging snow and removed her gloves and used them to clean his face and then cupped her hands over his cheeks to warm them.

He looked back at her from his seated position on the ice and found her plush lips were inches from his own and closed the distance between them on instinct. Tifa mewed in surprise when she was pulled into an embrace and lips covered her own and they shared their first real kiss, his kisses were inexperience but passionate but soon improved as her arms pulled him closer to her and her hand cupped the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" he apologized when he leaned back and stood up and helped her to her feet.

"It's okay" she said in a breathless voice, wondering at first where he had learned to kiss like that and then remembered and wondered what else he would be capable of with a little more experience. She looked at him and saw a similar question in his eyes and didn't know he was questioning how quickly they could get home to a bed. He caught ahold of his own train of though and pulled it _way_ back.

"We should head home" she said as if reading his thoughts, feeling like a line had been crossed and there was no turning back.

He blushed in a way that had nothing to do with the cold air. "Agreed, let's get out of these skates" he said and looked sharply when he heard someone say "crack that whip" and noticed that group of teenagers were barreling towards them.

"Tifa, look out!" he said as one figure broke off and came flying towards them.

Tifa turned and looked and it was suddenly in slow motion as the large teenager slammed into her and she went flying forward onto her belly. "What the hell are you doing?" Sephiroth said to the boy as he carefully helped her up and dusted her off.

"I'm sorry lady, I'm sorry mister" he stammered.

"It's okay, he didn't mean anything by it. Don't worry about it" she said, smiling though her belly did hurt and the young man skated off to join his friends.

"He would be running laps right if he were a cadet" Sephiroth muttered as she examined her, then he noticed a stain on the back of her skirt. "Tifa are you bleeding?" He asked her.

She looked down to see where blood was being absorbed into her tights. "Sephiroth what should we do?" She asked him with panic in her voice.

"Hold on" he said picked her up without warning.

"Why?" She asked and he answered by manifesting his wings and launching himself into the air in the direction of the hospital.

"It's okay, women fall, the human body acts as a cushion as does the amniotic fluid, that can cause bleeding but the baby's heartbeat it's just fine. The bleeding has stopped already" she assured the young couple, noticing how they were holding hands.

"So, it will be okay" Sephiroth asked her.

"Let's do an ultrasound and I can show you" she suggested. "See? The baby is a good size for its stage of development, its not stressed in the least and is probably going o take a nap soon" she assured them. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked them.

Tifa looked at Sephiroth "yes" she said to his nod.

"You're having a girl" she told them.

"A girl? What am I to do with a girl?" Sephiroth said in surprise. He had always assumed he was having a boy, he couldn't even picture himself even _producing_ sperm that would develop into the X chromosome.

"Same as what you do with a boy: love them, raise them, buy them pretty dresses and dolls and get them skating lessons" she teased him, punching his shoulder. "You can teach a girl to sword fight too" she added.

"It will get some getting used to" he replied.

The doctor could only wonder at their exchange as she got Tifa some sweatpants and watched as Sephiroth helped her dress and get her into her boots, she was encouraged to see them being more affectionate. Normally she wondered if their baby had been conceived by her slipping and falling on his penis while he had an erection from a sex dream when he was napping.

"Can I use the washroom?" Tifa asked.

"Of course," the doctor said and then turned to Sephiroth. "Mr. Crescent, I want you to be there for her tonight. It's none of my business what goes on in your home or your bed between you two but she had a scare tonight and will need affection. So cuddle her as much as she needs, take a shower together perhaps, anything that encourages closeness. I would wait until tomorrow to make love and be very gentle with her" she suggested and left the room, leaving the blushing man and contemplating that he was being urged to give her what he didn't know how to give.

Sephiroth's wings carried them back to the truck and the truck carried them home. He didn't know how to approach her romantically but remained close to her as possible and sat outside the washroom while she showered and blushingly imagined being in there with her, the warm flow of water splashing on them as they washed each other and fumed that the doctor's words had brought forth such vivid images.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her when she joined him in her long practical nightgown.

"I'm a little sore still" she said as she lay back in bed and he took a seat beside her.

"You'll be okay" he said pulling the blankets over her and then looked down in surprise when she hugged his knees and put her head in his lap.

"I'm glad you were there tonight, I was so scared" she said, unable to look at him.

He didn't know what to do, so he started stroking her hair as she did to him when his bouts of depression set in, "that feels so good" she sighed and was soon asleep, his smile was tender as he looked at her.

Tifa woke up and wondered why her pillow was so lumpy and then realized that her head was still on Sephiroth's lap, she looked up where he had fallen asleep slumped against the wooden headboard.

"Sephiroth" she said and he woke up and groaned and rubbed his neck. "Why didn't you go to bed last night?" She asked him.

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you" he said. "Are you better now?" He asked her.

She sat up and it was she was looking at him through new eyes "you stayed like that for me? You care about me, not just for the baby, but for me too?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said looking away with a blush when he realized that being as groggy as he was, what he had admitted it to her, but she wouldn't let him and she drew him into a kiss.

"I want you" she said.

"Now, but I don't really know how, especially now that you're... I don't even know if it is safe" he said looking towards her belly.

"We can, we just have to be a lot more gentle then before, please I need you" she said to him in all honesty.

"Well, then have me" he said kissing her again. They both removed his shirt together, breaking their kiss only when it got in the way, only to resume it after. Both fumbled with buttons, socks and underwear while constantly kissing until he was naked and her nightgown joined the pile of their clothing until they settled skin on skin. Tifa's hands show the less experienced Sephiroth how to prepared a woman until she gasped in his arms as he proved to be a quick learner and her own hands stroked him and roved all over his body. Unable to believe the abundance of male beauty only she had ever touched.

She was on top this time as she rode him at a comfortable pace for her as she sat aloft his penis and he helped her climb up and down his rock-solid flesh and lunged into her. "Tifa why didn't it feel like this before?" he moaned to her and she just leaned in for another kiss and playfully wrestled his tongue with her own. She rode him through two orgasms before crawling forward to allow him to mount her from behind. He gasped as he could penetrate her deeper than before and caught ahold of her hips as his own surged forward and back and his head lolled back as the onslaught of pleasure gripped him as hard as she did. He leaned forward so he could nuzzle her cheek with his own and then kissed her while toying with her clit.

Tseng, Vincent and Sai had been assigned to Tifa's rescue mission and all had their weapons at the ready, the two men had their guns drawn and Sai, her katana ironically, readied.

"We're approaching the house." Tseng said in a voice barely above a whisper. "We're about to look through the window of what we believe to be Sephiroth's bedroom" he said landing silently on the roof as the other two did.

He looked in and his occidental eyes went wide at what he was looking at, "what's wrong Tseng?" Sai said and then she froze when she looked too.

"What?" Vincent said as he joined them and could feel a blush coming on.

On the bed a naked Tifa with a baby bump rode an equally naked Sephiroth in what seemed to be gentle love play as how they heaved and seemed to constantly need to touch and kiss each other. They looked like a pair of mating angels as his lighter skin pigment contrasted with her slightly darker one and dark brown hair married silver as they sighed and heaved together.

"What's going on" Rufus's voice broke in.

"Cowgirl position, wait its doggy style now" Sai replied entranced by the scene of the beautiful couple making love as both other men had bulges in their pants to match her wet panties.

"What?" Rufus questioned.

"They're making love" Tseng explained.

Oh? Oh" Rufus said in understanding. "Well rescue Tifa by any means necessary" he said and ended their conversation.

"Shall we?" Tseng said to where all three just stared.

"No" Vincent firmly said.

"No?" Sai repeated.

"Does that look like she's being forced to you?" Vincent asked them.

"She could have been brain washed, it could be Stockholm syndrome" Tseng reasoned.

"They aren't going anywhere. Let's go back to the hotel and let them have one final night together. What's the harm?" The gunman said jumping silently down from the roof and the two others joined him.

"I would have never pegged you as a romantic" Tseng said to Vincent as they trudged down the driveway to their waiting vehicle, knowing that with the snow starting, their tracks would be gone soon.

"I'm going to have a shower" Sai said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek when they got back to their hotel room and started to undress and he crossed his arms and watched in appreciation as she did so more slowly than necessary. Giving him a bit of a show and teasing him while her eyes never left his person and the growing erection she saw tenting the immaculate line of his uniform. Both were hot after what they had witnessed in Sephiroth's bedroom.

Tseng watched as his wife slid her shirt from her body to reveal her silky café au lait torso with her large breasts cupped in an off-white bra. With a flick behind her back and by slightly canting her generously toned body forward, exposed her firm mounds topped with the darker cherries of her nipples. She dimpled a smile at him and he was a man lost.

Those sweet dimples were the first thing he had noticed about her, that and her dark exciting body, she was a proud curvy woman that wore her plumpness so erotically. The way she moved, the way she spoke so intelligently, it entranced him and had made him feel like a lad of eighteen when in her presence and not a thirty-five-year-old male who had seen too much, experience too much.

He'd tried to remain distant from her when she was promoted as his partner in such a short period of time but her natural charm seemed to break down all his defenses.

It had been an innocent request of hers that finally broke him, she was trying on a dress to go undercover as a couple at a party and their costumes had been delivered to his place. She had asked him to help zip her up and he had only stared at her dry mouthed. The dress was indigo in color and low cut without being indecent and hugged her figure like a promise, making her golden skin seem to glow. Instead, he had helped her out of it and they made love long into the night. The next morning, he had gone to ask her if she wanted coffee but what came out was "will you marry me?"

She had shocked him by saying yes, and with a quick phone call and a stop at a dress shop, they got married at the court house with her wearing a shoes half a size too small. Her white prom dress was too long and had been altered only with lots of safety pins and she carried a bouquet they got at a gas station. He wore his TURK uniform and his head felt like it would explode at the sheer madness of what they were doing. She had a way of making him feel comfortable but way off balance at the same time.

She finished undressing and padded to the washroom in her small bare feet with her hips swaying, she glanced at him over her shoulder, knowing exactly the effect she was having on him.

"Sorry, not until I'm clean" she said and closed the door after herself, feeling hot and bothered herself. She took a quick shower and then returned to her husband, only to realize he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hello…Vincent. Nice of you to 'join us'" Sai, or Jessika stated to the other man whose gaze scorched and blazed as it flits here and there over her form that she didn't' hide very well under her plain, plush white towel wrapped loosely about her.

Oh, she had had a thing for Vincent Valentine. His dark looks and inferno eyes just made her squirm. She wasn't naive to Vincent's taste either. While he was currently caressing all of her curves with his eyes as she stood nude before him, she also noticed how he'd _shifted behind_ Tseng, his dangerous fingers gently carding through her husband's hair.

He'd have both of them just because he could and because they _both_ were hapless to the raw power and luster carried now.

Jessica watched with fogging eyes as the red cape was removed from Vincent's person and as it fluttered to the ground he again rose behind Tseng, now kissing the man's neck, nipping and biting as he went causing Tseng's breathing to stutter in his chest and his eyes fluttered his wife looked on at him. She'd known of his alternate feelings and had supported them. Who better than Vincent fucking Tseng?

Vincent moved to remove the silken tie and began snipping away the buttons on Tseng's shirt one by one with his sharp fingers leaving Tseng's chest exposed. He began with his normal hand to play with the flattened disk of darken cocoa that were Tseng's nipples, pinching and twisting them. I rubbed my legs together, feeling the wetness pooling at the sight and the sounds being produced by Tseng as he was thoroughly manhandled and now kissed passionately. I began to play with my own nipples, still mindful of the towel though it seemed ridiculous.

By now Tseng had stripped Vincent of his own leather shirt and was reciprocating the kisses and bites alone Vincent's long, pale and rock hard torso that was battle worn.

They both stripped each of their pants, standing gloriously naked and rubbing against each other, obscene sounds emitting from both.

My arousal is great and in my haze of pleasuring myself to their sight, my towel does slip down my caramel colored skin, an action not missed by Vincent.

He glances at me with such heat and beckons me over to them. As he continues to nip along Tseng, he pulls away from him and captures my lips with such a intensity that I really feel like my legs are about to give out from the feeling of it. Tseng's eyes are misted over in lust as he views me being plundered by Vincent.

Vincent suddenly grabs my hands in his one and wraps them around both him and Tseng's hot, throbbing girths, his eyes giving me the strength to pump them both. They gasp and growl at the feeling of my hands moving along their lengths. I am to their immediate side as they continue to embrace and kiss, becoming more frantic as my pace increases along their heated flesh. Before they could climax, Vincent lays a hand on my own.

Tseng sobs. He actually sobs to be robbed of his orgasm.

"I want to watch…you to two as only lovers can be" he says looking from Tseng back to me.

"Would you not continue on with us? Truly deny yourself this passion we both are willing to give?" Tseng said moving over to me, tweaking my now overly sensitive nipples as I am so close to coming already just from the visual decadence of it all.

Vincent considers us both then mumbles "if you say so."

Tseng and I move towards the bed quickly falling into a long worshipped behavior and I am quickly thrusted into as I am aloft him on the bed.

I feel the bed dip and sure enough a cold and warm sensation at my hips are felt and registered to be hands- Vincent's hands.

My flower is prepared for him quickly and it's apparent he is impatient to taste my body as well.

With a gentle push, Vincent too is submerged in my body.

Tseng is pushing as he pulls or vise versa. I'm full to the brim and everything is being hit within me. I have lost count of my orgasms at this time, of my sense self.

All I can do is feel. It's so much and not enough.

I feel myself locking up around them in euphoria. I feel and hear Tseng gasp as I take him with me over the precipice and Vincent's now biting my shoulder as he is coming in spasms and growls and hisses.

The last thought I had was I will have to be sure to send a gift basket of some sort or baby things, something, for making this happen, even if it was inadvertently.

I am crying out loud harder than before at another intense orgasm and my senses fade away to nothing of dark haired lovers with dangerous airs about them…


	4. Chapter 4

Sephiroth awoke the next day to find Tifa's belly resting on his and her head laying on his chest like he was her body pillow, he smiled at this because he couldn't imagine himself to be comfortable, there was no softness on his body anywhere. He carefully moved her so she was on the pillow beside them, she was in a deep sleep and he didn't wish to disturb her. There was a tug at his heart at how she sighed as he arranged the covers over her. He got into his pants to walk to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Hello Vincent, I see you already made coffee. I guess that if you break into a man's home, it's decent of you to perform that simple task for him" he said pouring himself a mug and sitting opposite the ex-TURK, unsurprised to find him there. He wondered idly why he had the scent of a male and female clinging to him.

"It's about Tifa, I know what you did and that you're the father of her child" Vincent said without preamble.

"Drat, foiled again" Sephiroth said facetiously. "How did you find all of this information out?" he asked him.

"You're movements are not as hard to track as you think" Vincent said studying the younger man over the rim of his cup, he seemed almost happy which made the task Vincent would have to do harder to do. "You're too distinctive for someone not to have noticed you. So you and Tifa are…intimate? ?" Vincent asked him.

"That is none of your business" he snapped narrowing his glowing eyes at him.

"Do you love her?" Vincent pressed forward, needing to know. He had the advantage of being a one of the few people still alive that could read Sephiroth.

His face hardened "I don't see how that is any of your business" he snapped.

"She's an easy person to love, I know that from experience. There was a kiss we shared once at a Christmas party that made me wonder…"Vincent said in a causal sounding tone of voice while his sharp eyes gauged Sephiroth's reaction to this.

"You're not saying that you and my Tifa….." he said in outrage and covered his mouth with a blush to be caught out like this.

Vincent gave him a look as if to say 'caught you' and then added, "we saw you two making love last night, the way you looked at her and touched her told of your feelings for her" he said in triumph.

Sephiaroth seemed to look livid while a slow and painful blush suffused his irritated features "how did you…how could you…..my bedroom is on a the second floor…who do you mean by we…how long did you watch….." he demanded in a single breath. "People get touchy feely while having sex; it is unavoidable" he added by way of defense.

"We weren't watching per say, we were sent to rescue Tifa by Rufus and were doing surveillance on the house and just happened to catch you at that time, it was purely accidental and as for who, that would be Tseng and his wife and myself. We left when we discovered what you were up to and decided that the rescue could wait another day, she was clearly in safe hands" Vincent explained and waited to see how Sephiroth would react to this information.

He seemed to pause as if processing this information "Tseng's married" he asked him, as if not surprised by the other information and probably wasn't.

"Yes to another newly appointed TURK named Sia, she's a kindly and accommodating woman, very open minded" Vincent said.

"That's a very strange way to describe someone's wife" Sephiroth, "or am I just too new to relationships to judge what is appropriate or not?" he inquired.

"I didn't realize I was describing her in that manner" Vincent said and Sephiroth could have sworn he blushed.

"What do you want of me?" Sephiroth asked crossing his arms over his bare chest and bringing the topic back to the business at hand.

"Tifa has to go home" Vincent said.

"Over my dead body" Sephiroth snapped.

"Sephiroth, she doesn't belong with you, you kidnapped her and made her your captive, the alone is worth a long jail sentence. She already has a place she belongs, she has friends and she has a man she loves and you forced her from her own existence" Vincent spelled it out to him. Noting how Sephiroth flinched when he said the part about her loving someone.

"Perhaps she was upset at first about all that, but things have changed, we now have a deeper understanding and she wants me...in our child's life" he hastily added.

"But how much of that is her true feelings and how much could potentially be brain washing?" Vincent said. "Think about it, you took her away from her support group during a delicate time in her life, when she was facing the hardest decision she probably would make in her life. You made that decision for her by holding her captive and forcing her to remain with you in isolation. I'm sure you treated her well and that swayed her to your side, she became dependent on you."

"As if Tifa would ever be dependent on anyone" he said dismissively with an undignified snort.

"But you can see where I'm going with this. You've heard of Stockholm Syndrome?" Vincent said.

"I never attempted to brain wash her or change her way of thinking. Her feelings for me grew over time naturally" Sephiroth insisted but some of what Vincent was saying was starting to sink in.

"She tried to resist your restrictions at first?" He asked him.

"Well of course, but once she was not longer able to abort my child, she seemed...resigned to her fate and..." Sephiroth said then realized he had probably had unintentionally brain washed her, but he didn't want that. What if everything she had been saying to him and her feelings for him weren't real? He had been a slave most of his life, first to Shinra and then to Jenova. He didn't want a person giving him false devotion, he would not keep a slave, he had to give her up, yet his heart physically hurt at the idea and he wondered what was wrong.

As if on cue, Tifa came in wearing his shirt from the night before and didn't even see Vincent siting at the table because she only had eyes Sephiroth. "Morning handsome, did you make me some decafe coffee? I sure need some after last night" she all but purred as she stepped into his arms and he just wrapped his own around her stiffly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, leaning back to look up at him. Vincent cleared his throat and she turned around "Vincent!" She cried and he blushed while she hugged him. "What are you doing here? Did Sephiroth invite you?" she asked him.

"I came to take you home" he explained.

"See? We can go live in Edge City, I told you all would be forgiven" she triumphanly declared to Sephiroth.

"No you need to come with me alone, if Sephiroth goes, he will be arrested. However, if you come with me and make no attempt to contact him ever again, Rufus won't press charges. You will be granted supervised visits with your child" Vincent explained to Sephiroth.

"But I want to be with him" Tifa insisted, clinging to him.

"None of us are doing this to be cruel, how do you know you haven't be brain washed to think that way, unintentionally or not?" Vincent asked her.

"No you can't take me away from him, Sephiroth tell him to leave us alone. I want to stay here" she practically begged him.

Sephiroth refused to accept what she was saying, it was too cruel and schooled his face into a smirk he used as a mask when feeling hurt of confused about something. "I shall have a least visits with my daughter until I can get my lawyer to make better arrangements. So I don't have to pretend to like you anymore" he said with contempt in his voice.

Vincent looked at him sharply and then realized what he was doing and felt heart sick that Sephiroth was giving up his one chance at happiness and Vincent was helping him.

"Of course you like me, you love me. Say it" she urged him.

"Please, as if I could ever love someone so pathetic.I paid you a little attention and you ate it up with a spoon. I pretended to like you and you just rolled over and let me take you. You're so gullible. Did you honestly believe you were my first? How many times has that line made women spread their legs and let me do what I want to them?" Sephiroth sneered while he felt like he was dying inside.

"You love me" she shrieked.

"Never" he spat, narrowing his eyes at her. "Take this easy cow out of my sight, I'll be in touch through my lawyer. You however; I don't care if I ever see again" he said and turned his back to her.

"No you love me" Tifa cried, springing after him, only to be caught by Vincent.

"You heard the man, we need to get you packed and out of here. Just take a small bag, you won't need anything else from here" he said leading the openly sobbing girl away.

Sephiroth turned to stare after them and he just managed to sit down before his knees went out and he lowered his head into his hands and pulled one of them away when he felt dampness in his palm and realized he was crying as another tear fell beside the first. Tears? But he never cried, he managed to get himself under control while he watched as Vincent led Tifa from his place with an arm around her and neither bothered to say goodbye. He could tell from the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying as Vincent helped her into the front seat of the vehicle beside him and helped her secure her seatbelt under her pregnant belly. Finally she turned and cast a glance at his house and her prison. It was such a look of heartbreak that he had to look away and Vincent got behind the wheel and drove her away and Sephiroth could only sit there as his eyes blurred over.

The next day he woke up and quickly got up and dressed, deciding to have his coffee after he split firewood that was unnecessary as he had a huge supply already stored away, just in his need to keep busy.

He worked up quite a sweat doing that and then moved it down to his basement to stack it to dry out. Finally he closed the door to it and picked up a handful of snow and realized it was packing really well because it was such a mild day. He went to tell Tifa that now was the time to make the snow rabbit she had been wanting to, she had even found some pink buttons and black pipe cleaners to form it's eyes and whiskers with. Then he remembered and had the first crying jag that he allowed himself before going to have his coffee. He tried to think of other things but failed to as he realized the next time he would see her would be with their lawyers present, perhaps even married to Cloud.

Tifa had been back for a month and was sick of everyone treating her with kid gloves as if she was so fragile, her daughter was just fine and other then she was heartbroken from Sephiroth's false promises, she was fine she declared.

She had never been in danger, yes she had been kidnapped but he had treated her fairly from the start and had never chained her up as he had in their imaginations. He had fed her well, kept her warm. Of course she hadn't liked it at first but, once you separated the man from the monster madman, they were as different as night and day. It was easy to like him even as socially retarded as he was. That had paved the way for her being able to love him. Her heart hurt so much when she explained this. Of course she still loved Cloud and always would in her way but it seemed more and more like a one sided love. She kept on giving and giving and he kept on taking and running off when things got rough, leaving her with their adopted son and an imperfect role model she kept making excuses for. Yes he cared, of that he had no doubt but she wondered if perhaps with them growing up together, he would never view her as being anything but a quasi sister to him.

She kept on stressing she had not been brainwashed, that her feelings had happened on their own and everyone seemed to refused to believe her and seemed to breath a sigh of relief when Cloud was finally located and on his way "home" to deal with Tifa.

Cloud seemed hesitate to hug her when he saw her belly hugely pregnant. Of course he had heard about it and known it to be true but to see it in the flesh seemed to be too much for him as he stiffly greeted everyone and they discreetly left when he finally moved to sit beside her. "Are you okay? Did Sephiroth hurt you?" He sharply demanded.

"No, he treated me more like a spouse" she said, glad to be in his presence but was getting sick of answering the same questions. Didn't these people communicate with each other?

"Did he force you to..." Cloud asked her.

"No, never, that is completely against his nature" she wearily explained, suddenly so sick of the whole business she longed to go somewhere where no well intentioned people were bugging her. She was heartbroken and wanted only to grieve but no one listened to her when she explained that. Of course she had to be brainwashed; they kept insisting. Now she saw why Sephiroth lived so far removed from society and suddenly missed the town of misfits where everyone minded the own business and never looked twice upon mako glowing eyes or deformities that some town residents had. There had been a sense of community there at the same time and those who needed physical help with their homesteads or getting around received it.

"You can tell me" Cloud insisted.

"There is nothing to tell. He never asked for that. It was the one who offered myself to him" she suddenly supplied.

Cloud, drew back and looked horrified at this information, "it's okay, you were brainwashed" he insisted.

"No I wasn't. I now know how it is to be loved and cherished for myself, not for what I can provide someone. Cloud I love you but I've sacrificed everything to be with you. I put you back together after the crazy Sephiroth fractured you, I even tolerated it when you were after one of my best friends but it hurt and when you were somewhat whole again, you ran off. I just wanted us to be together" she snapped at him.

"We will be, with time. But first we have to take care of the practical, he said handing her a pamphlet for adoption agencies.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"I have spoken with these people and there is a couple who are willing to adopt your child and don't even care that it is not purely human, that's how much they want a baby. They are willing to take you into their home and pay you the going rate for a private adoption. You can have the child and tell Sephiroth it was stillborn so you will have no ties that bind you to him. You can leave tonight" Cloud said.

"But this is our baby, I could never do that to him. We are going to share custody if nothing else" Tifa protested putting her hands protectively over her belly.

"Tifa you have to be practical, what if this child is infected with Jenova genes? What if it is a threat to humanity. You can't keep this child" Cloud said in sympathy.

"I'm keeping my daughter and that is final" she snapped at him.

"I didn't want to have to do this but I've been in touch with a lawyer. As I put my savings into this bar as well and helped you run it, I'm entitled to half of it because we are considered to be common law due to how long we have co-habited. If you want to remain here, you have to buy me out or move out immediately" Cloud said.

"You would kick you out of my own home?" She demanded.

"I won't live under the same roof as an offspring of Sephiroth's" Cloud said and she flinched.

"Get out!" She screamed at him.

"Tifa I'm doing this for your own good. You're better off without this child. Our friends think you're acting crazy" he explained.

"Get out!" She cried and whipped an ashtray at him.

"I'll be staying at Cid's and shall be back in the morning, if you're not mature enough to make these decisions, someone has to. You cannot keep this abomination" Cloud declared.

Tifa locked herself in here bedroom and made a recording on her PHS and sent it to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had been trying to keep himself busy and not miss Tifa, her hurt expression of his rejection of her haunted him. He had done the right thing he resolved stubbornly. For over a month he had ignored Tifa's texts and emails of her pleading her case but he would read each one late a night and hope she would get over him, but in his secret heart of hearts, he longed for her to return to him. To prove all her friends wrong that she felt for him only love.

Against his better judgement, he opened the video.

"Sephiroth you son of a bitch, how could you have used me like that? You made me love you. I can't hardly sleep or eat, I force myself for our daughter. I can't stand being here, everyone keeps on insisting I don't love you, but I do, I do" she sobbed into the selfy recording. The straightened up with a hitch of her shoulders. "I keep telling them that they know only the monster, but I know the man. You're kind and you're decent and I want to be with you. I can't stay here, they are now trying to take Sidra away from me; that's going to be her name. I hope you like it. I need to go and tonight, I'll contact you from wherever I get to, even if you don't love me, I want her to know and love her father as much as I do. I have to go pack and leave before anyone is the wiser" she said glancing into her video recording with such a look of anguish that his heart skipped a beat. It had been over a month, brainwashing would have worn off by now. She loved him. They were trying to take his child away from the both of them.

Quickly he sprang into action and texted back "check your email"

Tifa got his text, the first one he had ever answered and opened his email.

"Tifa if you are going to be so irresponsible by running off to destinations unknown and might encounter reprehensible people who could cause harm to yourself or our daughter, I insist that you go somewhere I know you are safe and with someone I can trust and I trust only myself. There is a small private jet waiting for you at a local airport that shall take you to Costa Del Sol, you have half an hour to pack before a limo picks you up. Is that warm enough for you? I'm already on my way there by my usual mode of transportation and shall pick you up at the airport when you arrive, a bungalow has already been leased for us for an indefinite period of time. Bring along the wedding ring I bought you which I know you were wearing when Vincent came for you and I lied about my feelings for you, you might need it. Don't dawdle or make me kidnap you again.

See you very soon and pack only what you need, we will buy you anything else you require.

I do care for you a great deal.

Sephiroth"

Tifa broke into a radiant smile at how he wrote of his feelings for her, for a man so emotionally guarded to be able to admit this much was more precious then the mostly costly jewels to her. He cared for her, he really did and wanted to be with her. She pulled out her old duffle bag and then remembered and pulled out the slim lined, elegant black wheeled suitcase he had bought her during one of their infrequent visits to town; saying her old ratty duffle bag 'embarrassed her'. She hastily began packing, surprised how spacious it was and happily hummed a love song, eagerly anticipating being reunited with her lover.

The last thing she packed was the plain platinum band she hadn't worn since her return, it had been in a drawer in her nightstand since the day Vincent bought her home, this she carefully zipped into a special compartment probably meant for ID and money. She then zipped up her suitcase in preparation for departure and left it in her main entranceway.

She had quickly changed into tropical maternity dress that Yuffie had insisted on buying her on a shopping trip they had went on in an attempt to cheer her up, it was midnight blue with large red flowers on it and had spaghetti straps, when the limo pulled into the bar's driveway. A man in full chauffeur livery met her at the door with a polite knock and took her suitcase and she placed a hastily written note and the key to her bar on a small table beside the door.

"Please tell Cloud that the bar is now his, don't worry about me or look for me, I'm perfectly safe. I'm in the safest hands I know. I'm going to paradise with my daughter and shall be in touch with you all soon.

Love,

Tifa"


	5. Chapter 5

This is the end my friends, thanks for all the support and hope you enjoyed it.

BTW, if you like yaoi or don't mind it, I am co-writing with God of Insanity on archive of our own. Same name, obsidians look for the series called Dreams of Beyond, Away and Home (two stories). Come check it out!

Sid :)

Tifa stepped off the plane and was given a lei that almost matched the flowers on her dress, her face was a wreath of smiles as she looked for her silver haired lover in the airport but was kind of disappointed when he was over ten minutes late, which wasn't like him, you could set your watch by Sephiroth. "Miss perhaps you would like me to drive you to the bungalow? I was given instruction how to find it." her limousine driver suggested. She had been a tad surprised when he had gotten on the plane with her and sat upfront with the with the pilot. But then she reasoned that Sephiroth trusted few people and if he was to hire someone, it wasn't so strange that he would hire him to go to Costa Del Sol to drive them about the resort as well.

"Please just give me a few more minutes, he said he was coming" she said to him, wondering why he was wearing sunglasses and had the brim pulled so low on his forehead that is was hard to make out his features

"You sure?" he pressed her.

"I know him, he should be here any second now" she said in a voice with a touch of impatience in it.

"Actually, he's been here the whole time" Sephiroth said in his normal voice and taking off the cap to allow his hair to tumble down his back from where he had tucked it up underneath.

"Sephiroth" she cried and flung herself into his arms, jumping with a spryness that belied her pregnant form. Sephiroth laughed and easily caught her and melded his lips to hers and they shared a deep kiss while everyone looked on, some in pure happiness for the couple and some in speculation that she was the wife of his employer and they were having an affair. While the women wondered if he was for hire. Leaning back, she settled against him, resting her head on his shoulder and drinking in his natural scent. He easily supported her with one arm under her bottom and his other hand caught a hold of her suitcase handle and easily carried her to the waiting limo while wheeling her suitcase after them to everyone's applause.

They sat in the front seat facing their bungalow, "so we should get inside" Sephiroth said with lust in his voice.

"Yes" she said, ready to jump in him the limo itself, he looked like temptation itself, dorky uniform or not.

He went to reach down to take her suitcase from the backseat. "Leave it for now, just take me to bed" she almost pleaded with him and that resulted in her being carried again and him almost taking the door off of its hinges in his haste to get her inside and his distraction of her nibbling on his neck in a compelling way.

Sephiroth lay on the bed while Tifa rode him with him lifting her up and down and taking most of her weight as she took him into her lustfully as only a long separation can goad a couple to do, he himself thrust with careful abandonment into her hot center, giving her every centimeter he had to offer her. Their clothes were in a trail starting at the door and led to the bedroom as if leaving them for perverts to follow and observe the hot scene they offered. He reclined against padded headboard while she was aloft of him and they kissed endlessly, their love for each other almost palpable as it came off of them in waves. Her hair clung to her sweat slicked skin and his retained a single black sock from their haste to get undressed and to bed. Her final orgasm washed over her with a cry from her that drew forth his own with a satisfying burst and she collapsed on him panting as he carded his fingers through her hair and held her close.

She sighed and clung to him and then leaned back. "So what do we do now?" she asked him.

"Take this time as a vacation and decide where we are going to live and when we are going to marry" he said brushing her damp bangs back.

"Still going on about marrying me?" she teased him, giving him a satisfied smile.

"Well we're going to have to now or Rufus will arrest me for kidnapping you...again. A wife can't testify against her husband that he falsely imprisoned her and made her his captive" he said.

"Please it wasn't so bad and you became my captive as much as I was yours. What can you give me if I marry you? Just to sweeten the deal" she said to him.

"I can give you my everlasting fidelity, genuine feelings for you and a promise that I will never lie during our relationship, I'm incapable of that." he promised her.

"That's a good start, what else?" she encouraged him.

"I will allow you to pick where we live, our daughter shall have the best of everything and any further children should the goddess bless us with more. I can't offer you my chastity anymore because that you already got but can satisfy you in a way a normal man can't seeing how you could exhaust a mechanic bull" he said and then laughed when she mockingly slapped him.

"Okay, you have me convinced, I'll marry you" she said and then he sealed her promise with a kiss.

"So do you want to live here? I can buy us a house if you wanted to stay here permanently" he suggested.

"Do you suntan?" she asked him.

"No I could lie a beach all day long and my skin pigment does not change" he explained to her. She thought that through and then thought about how their child might take after her when it came to easily tanned/sunburned skin and her father's unnatural paleness and how she would have to chase her around with a bottle of suntan lotion all her life.

"Too tropical, let's just enjoy our time together and decide where to live later.

The members of AVALANCHE all received an email a couple of days later and at different times and places, clicked on the link.

The scene started with Tifa and Sephiroth standing a beach before a waterfall while what seemed to be a priest stood before them reading from his book. They stood side by side and were both barefoot and she wore a simple white lace strapless dress that terminated at her mid calf that flowed in the tropical breeze. She wore no makeup or veil, instead on her head, she wore a small garland of tropical flowers from which white sheer ribbons streamed down her back to wave in the breeze. The flowers were the same ones in her bouquet which was an average sized one, they hadn't attempted to hide her pregnancy with an oversized one.

Sephiroth looked coolly handsome in a pair of light gray casual pants, a simple white button down shirt and a slightly darker gray tie.

Sephiroth put the ring and her finger and said his vows while looking right at her and then a matching one was produced so she could do the same. Their kiss was tender and had just the right amount of passion and decorum and then Tifa threw her bouquet to a bunch of native dark skinned girls with dark friendly eyes that appeared to have paused just to watch their wedding and the prettiest one caught it and bowed a small thank you toward them before continuing along with her friends.

The entire wedding appeared to be slapdash with little planning and was over in under five minutes but the bride and groom seemed to glow. Their colouring was at opposite end of the spectrum, but somehow they looked natural together.

The video terminated with Tifa's voice:

"As you can see, I'm not brainwashed, I'm only in love. I never thought I would fall for someone who meant the ruin of my old life but that wasn't him and I know that now. Second chances are rare so you have to seize them when they come around. We both deserve a second chance and choose to do that together. Jail cannot split us apart nor any of you, our daughter deserves to have a family who loves her.

I don't expect to you to understand but I want you to know that I'm safe and we both welcome you into our lives if you want to continue to be. We understand if this is too much for you though and I thank you for being my friend. I shall be in touch with you once we decide where to live and you are welcome to come and hear our story or meet our daughter and decide what you wish to do.

Love,

Mrs. Tifa Crescent"

Sephiroth leaned over his wife in the delivery room while their daughter was taken for a hearing test and to be cleaned up. "She's as beautiful as her mother" Sephiroth said to his exhausted wife.

"She must take after you in the size department" she said, giving him a tired smile.

They both looked at the doctor, he looked slightly grim. "I have some news, she's perfectly healthy but there is one thing..." he said.

"She's deaf" Tifa sobbed looking at her. "I wanted to give you a perfect child" Tifa said, worried her might reject them because Sephiroth himself had no handicaps of any sort, his survival had depended on this. He looked down into the baby's eyes, so much like his own and touched the dark fuzz on her head. She seemed to smile at him as she grasped one of his long fingers in a surprisingly tight grip and he fell head over heels in love with the tiny scrap of humanity.

"She is perfect, so we shall have to learn sign language and she will learn to lip read and speak. There are schools for that, Sidra's still our perfect little daughter. She'll have a great life regardless learning to sword fight...and ice dance" he added when he added at his wife's glare.

The small three year old had her back to her sparring partner, her dark shoulder length hair was held back by a hair band and she wore a dark haori and hamaka pants as she effortlessly gripped the overly wooden long practice sword in her left hand.

She turned just in time to block her opponent's blow and counter with a couple of up thrusts of her own and they removed her helmet to smile up at your father, giving him a smile that matched his own.

"How did you hear me? You're supposed to be deaf? Have you been lying to me all these years?" Sephiroth signed at her and spoke the words out loud, she was certainly his daughter as she could already sign and lip read at so young an age.

"Well if you're going to charge at me so heavily like a raging elephant, of course I am going to feel your vibrations" she signed and spoke back in the toneless voice the deaf used and then made him crack up by extending her arm before her nose and pretended to roar like an elephant and then rolled her eyes at him.

"Now you're just being cheeky, I'll have you know that I was trained to move noiselessly" he motioned back.

"You had better go back for retraining" she replied.

Tifa laughed at the conversation as she ventured on them with Barret and the now teenaged Marlene and tapped Sidra on her shoulders. "I see your is father training you, but we have guests. Please come with me and get changed, I have to go feed your brother" she signed to her daughter.

"But I was having fun, can't we train a little longer?" she protested and suddenly both pairs of pleading green slit pupil eyes were staring at Tifa.

"Come on inside, I have a present to give you" Barret said.

"Another one? You sure love little girls" Sidra observed.

"Don't be saying that in front of the parents of your school" Barret said and seemed to blush.

"You have to go get ready, I have to get back to the kitchen before Aunt Yuffie and Aunt Jessika get into blows about how to best prepare the turkey. Yuffie wants to make it the Wutaian way and Jessika, the Southern Way.

"I'll go monitor them, if I could handle a squadron of full grown men when fourteen , I can handle two small women" Sephiroth said sweeping Sidra up as they all walked to the house.

Their eyes went wide as a Sai flew from the kitchen and embedded itself into the wall inches from Sephiroth.

"Honey calm down" Cloud chided his wife as he held her at bay from the raging TURK. Cloud had been upset after the couple's marriage and found a source of comfort that he hadn't considered when Yuffie started to come to the bar to check up on him. He soon realized just how pretty she was, with a good sense of humour that could make him laugh and soon they got together.

"My "people" as you refer to us, are fully capable of making a full turkey without having to resort to chopping it up and stir frying it" Yuffie said burnishing her shuriken at the TURK while Tseng had his restraining hands on this wife's shoulders. "The giblets belong in the garbage, not roasted with the bird."

"Yes like you lot don't eat strange things" Jessika countered.

"Look it's my favourite niece, come on Yuffie, we promised Sidra we would take her to town to get a treat" Cloud said in rush taking Sidra from Sephiroth. "It'll be good practice" he added.

"Practice for what?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Congratulations you two!" Tifa enthused

"Way to distract them" Sidra signed as she smiled up at handsome man.

"Sephiroth, Tifa, you don't mind if we borrow your daughter for a bit?" Cloud asked his friends.

"Bring her back afterwards" Tifa said as he and Yuffie left.

"Spending time with my handsome Uncle. My day keeps on getting better and better" Sidra signed and Sephiroth felt uncomfortable how she looked up at the blonde man, it reminded him of the smitten way Tifa looked at himself.

"Practice?" he questioned her.

"They're expecting" Tifa said.

"Well now that she's gone, I'll finish prepping the turkey" Jessika declared.

"I've got a better idea, come on. You look like you could use a foot rub" Tseng said drawing her away.

"Well if you insist" she said with her sexy slight southern drawl.

"I guess I'll finish the turkey after I feed Alistair" Tifa said.

"I'll help you" Sephiroth said and followed his wife into their bedroom and watched as she fed their son who was only two months old but already was showing a silver glint in the fine hairs on his head, he enjoyed watching her feed him. She was a natural as a mother.

She looked up and realized that Sephiroth was smiling as he normally did when company wasn't around. "Are you okay with everyone coming to visit us? I mean you're not much into socializing" she said.

"They will go home soon enough and I shall be with you, it's good" he said as his own hand stroked along his son's head.

Yes he had taken her and held her captive and then she did him when she captured his heart and now two more reasons shackled him to her and he was ecstatic about it.


End file.
